


Братья по крови

by faikit



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Humor, Case Fic, Gen, Historical, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 01:54:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6545758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faikit/pseuds/faikit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Парни попадают в ситуацию, где фраза «сражаться за свою жизнь» обретает пугающее новое значение.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Братья по крови

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Blood Brothers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/563087) by [Dizzojay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dizzojay/pseuds/Dizzojay). 



Глава 1

Двигаясь с грацией и ловкостью выброшенного на берег кита, Сэм перекатился на бок и застонал. Он попытался открыть глаза, но тут же закрыл их снова – от ударившего в глаза ослепительно-яркого солнца по щекам покатились слезы.  
По ощущению, кости в теле отсутствовали начисто. Он был совершенно дезориентирован и лежал щекой на теплой влажной земле, чувствуя прикосновение жесткой травы к коже.  
Голова кружилась. Теплый ветер нашептывал в уши, отвлекая и мешая думать.  
Сэм сделал несколько медленных глубоких вдохов, пытаясь унять пульсацию в голове и тошноту.  
Что, черт подери, только что произошло?  
Секунду назад они с Дином и Бобби проводили ночное расследование в маленьком провинциальном музее по странному делу, которое нашел Дин – четыре пропавших парня, три недели, две чрезвычайно недоумевающих газетных статьи и один музей.  
Туман в голове стал постепенно рассеиваться. Дин и Бобби. Это точка отсчета. Где они?  
Мужественно пытаясь сесть, Сэм сглотнул подступавшую тошноту и снова попытался открыть глаза. Он был уже на полпути к успеху, когда внимание привлек далекий звук.  
\- Чувак?  
Сэм не удержался от улыбки.  
Оглядевшись вокруг, он решил, что лежит на каком-то лугу – вот только не угадал. Скорее выжженный солнцем, чем зеленый – это был поросший травой пустырь, бесплодный и окаймленный незнакомыми деревьями. Там, где Сэм очнулся, было прохладно и сыро - качающиеся над головой камыши давали понять, почему.  
\- Чувак? – в голосе появилась требовательность. – Сэм?  
\- Дин? – ответил Сэм и поморщился - в интонации слишком откровенно прорезалась нарастающая паника. Он вздрогнул и попробовал снова, старательно выравнивая голос. – Дин?  
Он медленно и неуверенно поднялся, все еще моргая от слишком яркого солнца.  
\- Дин, ты в порядке, старик?  
Шатнувшись в сторону камышей, Сэм услышал сдавленные ругательства и хриплое бормотание, в котором слышалось что-то вроде «слава богу».  
Раздвинув очередной ряд камышей, Сэм не знал, чувствовать ему шок, облегчение или просто расхохотаться от представшей глазам картины.  
Скрестив руки на груди, Дин сидел в широком мелком потоке, весь в грязи и с прилипшими к голове волосами. Вся глубина грязного, поросшего водорослями ручья – примерно шесть дюймов – обтекала его обтянутые мокрыми джинсами ноги, а он смотрел в слегка обалделом молчании на маячившего над камышами Сэма. И, казалось, был не в курсе, что на левом ухе повис длинный кусок водорослей, а на носке ботинка устроилась лягушка.  
\- Сэмми? – в голосе послышалось явное облегчение.  
\- Угадал, - улыбнулся Сэм и протянул ему руку.  
Раздраженно стряхнув с ботинка испуганную лягушку, Дин, разбрызгивая грязь, встал и закашлялся - Сэм помог ему выбраться из воды.  
Они стояли бок о бок у ручья, окруженного мирно покачивающимся камышом, и молча осматривались.  
Дин первым прервал молчание.  
\- Мы были в музее, - проворчал он. – А потом я моргнул – и в следующую секунду лежу лицом вниз в этой грязевой ванне, чувствуя себя как при худшем в жизни похмелье.  
Сэм кивнул.  
\- Я лежал там, - он махнул рукой. – Очнулся, чувствуя себя так же дерьмово.  
Дин снова кашлянул.  
\- Кажется, я проглотил головастика, - скривился он. – Фу, соленый.  
Они снова замолчали. Дин отплевывался от грязной воды – и тишина.  
\- Где Бобби? – заговорил наконец он и провел ладонью по лицу, пытаясь смахнуть налипшие на лоб волосы, но только размазал по переносице грязь.  
\- Пока не знаю, - нахмурился Сэм.  
\- Да ладно! – фыркнул Дин, кажется, немного, придя в себя, и с хрустом зашагал через камыши, распугивая каких-то водяных птиц и нутрий.  
\- Бобби!  
Сэм направился следом, присоединившись к крикам:  
\- Бобби!  
\- БОББИ! – орал Дин. – Ты здесь?!  
Порывшись в кармане, Сэм достал телефон.  
\- Нет сигнала, - вздохнул он. – Попробуй свой.  
Дин раздраженно мотнул головой.  
\- Не могу. Он где-то в дурацкой реке. Да ладно! Серьезно? Бобби, где тебя носит?!  
\- И где мы вообще? – вклинился Сэм. – Это место… оно странное.  
Дин замолк и со вздохом огляделся.  
\- Что значит странное? Это поле. Как поле может быть странным?  
\- Не знаю, старик. Просто ощущение неправильное, - пробормотал Сэм. – Ни зданий, ни асфальта, ни сигнала сотового, ни линий электропередач. Это просто… странно.  
Раздраженный взгляд Дина заставил Сэма продолжить:  
\- Ну сам посмотри. Все неправильно. Ощущается неправильно, даже пахнет неправильно!  
Дин потер затылок, размазывая грязь еще сильнее.  
\- Пахнет… - он принюхался. – Дерьмово пахнет, - он помедлил. – Но, возможно, это грязь.  
\- Нет, - сказал Сэм, не обращая внимания на ворчание брата. – Не в этом дело. Просто… ну, я не знаю…  
\- Странно? – сухо предположил Дин.  
\- Ага, - скис Сэм. – Странно.  
Дин шагнул вперед и хлопнул Сэма по спине.  
\- Ладно, мистер Странность, давай попробуем найти Бобби.  
*  
Свет фонарика Бобби подпрыгивал и дрожал в темноте - он пробирался между стеклянными витринами в загроможденной галерее «Римских древностей» городского музея Мапл.  
Чертовы Винчестеры были на другой стороне помещения и вели себя непривычно тихо – неуютное ощущение.  
Бобби пробрался к массивному стеклянному шкафу, где видел их в последний раз, перед тем, как ушел проверить особенно неприятный бюст кого-то там, такой уродливый, что хотелось облить его святой водой, и остановился как вкопанный.  
Куда, черт возьми, делась эта пара идиотов?  
Он огляделся и посмотрел вниз - что-то на полу привлекло его внимание.  
Внутри все похолодело.  
Это был оброненный фонарик Дина.

Глава 2

Это дело привлекло скучающего Дина во время неожиданного затишья в их охотничьем братстве.  
Сверхъестественный мир, казалось, ушел в небольшой отпуск, поэтому, используя непредвиденный простой, Винчестеры решили провести несколько дней с Бобби.  
Дин воспользовался возможностью расслабиться в своей излюбленной манере (без участия алкоголя и женщин) с гаечным ключом в руке и головой под капотом одной из развалюх Бобби, пока Сэм погрузился в классические фильмы по Стивену Кингу и растущую кучу стирки, потому что Дин наотрез отказывался куда-либо ехать.  
Им троим даже удалось провести приятный день на рыбалке, а потом насладиться королевским обедом из ее результатов. Это были хорошие дни.  
Но затем Дин подхватил с коврика у двери газету «Дакота Геральд», кажется, с намерением отвесить ею подзатыльник Сэму, и наткнулся на заголовок: «Полиция сбита с толку исчезновениями в музее Мапл».  
Четверо парней – куратор, уборщик и два сторожа. Все вошли в галерею римских древностей и оттуда уже не вышли.  
Необъяснимая загадка пробудила любопытство всех троих, а учитывая небывалое оживление в музее – нет ничего лучше сенсации, чтобы местное население ломанулось в вашу дверь – Винчестеры и Бобби решили нанести визит в музей не в рабочие часы, а, пользуясь отсутствием сторожей, позже.  
«Император Гай Постум – неизвестный диктатор Рима» - гласила вывеска над входом в темную галерею римских древностей. Музей запустил новую выставку о малоизвестном римском императоре и привлек немалое внимание общественности – во многом благодаря пикантной загадке с исчезновением людей.  
Бобби был заинтересован выставкой не меньше, чем расследованием в рамках охоты. Он осматривал и изучал экспонаты, читал информационные таблички – и пришел к простому выводу.  
Этот Постум был полным козлом.  
Записи о его правлении, если они, конечно, правдивы, превращали любимого психа студентов – императора Калигулу – в сравнении с ним если и не в хорошего парня, то во вполне невинного чудака.  
История гласила, что Постум достиг весьма немного во время своего девятилетнего правления, за исключением разве того доведения Римской Империи до банкротства по причине своей фанатичной, на грани одержимости любви к играм на арене.  
Для его правления была характерна нескончаемая череда все более и более впечатляющих и ужасных боев на арене, которые нравились кровожадной толпе, но опустошали карманы империи, не говоря уж о катастрофическом влиянии на мужскую часть популяции пролетариата.  
Этих несчастных называли «Capite Censi» - «оцененные головой» - в буквальном смысле, ведь их считали по головам. Ни имущества, ни прав, ни голоса – они были расходным материалом. И Постум проливал их кровь на песок арены с черствым равнодушием.  
И только когда ресурсы стали истощаться не только финансовые, но и людские, люди Рима стали высказывать свою обеспокоенность – и перенаправили свою кровожадность в иное русло.  
Когда их обеспокоенность была надменно проигнорирована, несколько членов преторианской гвардии императора решили устроить собственное приватное шоу на арене и скормили Постума его собственным тиграм.

*  
Забыв и о великом императоре, и о его выходках, Бобби бросился обыскивать темный музей, заглядывая в каждый кабинет, за статуи и под столы. Он проверил каждый закоулок по дороге от американских индейцев к Рамзесу Второму.  
В итоге Бобби вернулся к римским древностям и смятенно поглядел на разбитый фонарик.  
Рядом с ним купался в бархатистом сером свете луны массивный стеклянный шкаф, содержавший в себе то, что, как рассудил Бобби, Винчестеры видели как раз перед тем, как это случилось. Что бы там ни случилось.  
В шкафу была здоровенная плита неполированного мрамора, украшенная барельефом, на котором, несмотря на воздействие многих веков, все еще можно было без труда различить двух схватившихся в жестокой схватке гладиаторов.  
Под изображением в камне был вырезан девиз: «Pugna ad finem omnes pugnat». Свободно владея латынью, разговорной и письменной, Бобби без труда перевел надпись – «Бой, что окончит все бои». Он наклонился, чтобы поднять обломки фонарика, а затем с надеждой осмотрелся в захламленном помещении, остро возжелав, чтобы Винчестеры вынырнули из тени, как ни в чем не бывало.  
Столетия жестокой истории молча смотрели на него сквозь лениво плывущие в лунном свете пылинки.  
Прижав к груди фонарик, Бобби глянул на массивную скульптуру, маячившую неподалеку. Кто бы – что бы – ни забрало мальчиков, оно не знало, с кем связалось.

*  
Винчестеры безуспешно искали Бобби почти час и никак не продвинулись в получении ответов на вопросы о своем положении.  
\- Говорю тебе, Дин, - проворчал Сэм, - это место странное.  
Он снова посмотрел на телефон и вздохнул – сигнала на нем так и не появилось.  
Дин раздраженно поглядел кругом, начиная признавать правоту брата.  
Пока они шагали по неровной дороге, точнее, пыльной мощеной дорожке, остро напоминавшей ему кое о чем из желтого кирпича, он изумленно задирал бровь все выше и выше, и наконец решил поделиться своим мнением:  
\- Сэмми, - сухо буркнул он, пытаясь развеселиться, - не думаю, что мы все еще в Канзасе.  
Сэм фыркнул.  
\- Ну супер, - простонал он. – Как будто это место и так недостаточно странное – теперь в моей голове застряла картинка тебя в синем ситцевом платьице.  
Дин пожал плечами.  
\- Я могу продолжить, - он помедлил. – Правда, не знаю, как насчет косичек.  
Сэм резко затормозил.  
\- Мы можем собраться?  
\- А я собран, - отрезал Дин не останавливаясь. – Смотри, вот он я, собранный и чертовски сосредоточенный.  
\- А куда мы вообще идем? – вздохнул Сэм.  
\- Нам нужно выяснить, что случилось с Бобби. Это приоритет.  
Здесь нет сигнала, службу спасения не вызовешь, поэтому будем просто идти вперед, - он сквозь зубы выругался, подвернув ногу на разболтавшемся булыжнике. – Рано или поздно мы найдем место в этой чертовой дыре, где есть телефон.  
Сэм рассеянно кивнул.  
\- Хорошо бы выяснить, где мы, - с тревогой произнес он.  
Братья продолжили свой бесцельный поход. Густой теплый воздух разносил непривычные ароматы цитруса, шалфея, кипариса и липы.  
Легко покачиваясь на ветру, высокие деревья то и дело набрасывали тень на Винчестеров, осторожно шагавших по узкой дорожке.  
Пунктиром шли палисандровые деревья, их лавандового оттенка цветки казались всплеском цвета на выжженном, цвета сепии ландшафте – но это осталось незамеченным двумя встревоженными парнями, что шли между ними.  
\- Дин, я не узнаю ни единого из этих деревьев, - произнес Сэм. – Ни единого.  
Дин беззаботно фыркнул.  
\- Деревья и деревья, зеленые, большие, и что?  
Лицо Сэма приобрело такое выражение, что Дин пришел в ужас. Его взгляд давал понять, что брат глубоко задумался, а это неизменно означало неприятности.  
\- А то, что… что если эти деревья даже не в США?  
Дин замедлил шаг.  
\- О чем ты?  
Сэм пожал плечами.  
\- Ты сам сказал, Дин: «Не думаю, что мы все еще в Канзасе». Канзас, Америка… Что, если мы вообще уже не в Штатах?  
Дин закусил губу.  
\- Я пошутил, Сэм, - сказал он с наигранной уверенностью в голосе. – Это глупо. Где еще мы можем быть?  
\- В мире еще две сотни стран, Дин. Это может быть любая из них.  
Дин внимательно посмотрел на покачивающиеся деревья, чьи тяжелые кроны нависали над акрами выжженной солнцем травы.  
\- Осмелюсь предположить, что это не Антарктида, - буркнул он и покачал головой.  
\- Но… - не унимался Сэм. Что, если…  
\- Сэм, - оборвал его Дин, старательно подавляя нотки паники в голосе, - наверняка есть какое-то безупречно логичное объяснение всему этому. Это может быть какой-то формой нашей с тобой галлюцинации, или… или у нас обоих какая-то форма фуги, или… не знаю, черт побери, - он потер лоб и скривился. – А вот что я знаю, это что мы не прыгали в 747-й и не садились в чертовой Испании или Марокко, или где ты там думаешь, мы оказались. Мы можем быть где угодно в Штатах, полно сельскохозяйственных районов, где нет цивилизации на десятки миль. Поверь мне, вот мы повернем за следующий поворот – и упремся в Волмарт или еще что.  
Сэм улыбнулся и кивнул. Он не верил в это так же, как и Дин, а беспокойство росло с каждым шагом.  
Приближаясь к изгибу дороги, за которым Дин оптимистично пообещал что-то интересное, они оба все сильнее нервничали.  
Но там оказался не Волмарт.

Глава 3

Бобби захлопнул за собой дверь и упал в любимое кресло в центре столовой. С силой потер глаза. Этим утром знакомый запах кухни – коктейль из запахов пыли, кофе, пригоревших тостов и грязных ботинок – никак не успокаивал. Серая дымка рассвета только начала ползти по двору, и жгучая усталость соперничала в Бобби с тяжелым беспокойством.  
Поэтому он некоторое время сидел, глядя сквозь грязное окно на мрачный предрассветный мир.  
Он отлично знал, что, несмотря на всю усталость, не ляжет спать, пока хотя бы не начнет искать ответы на вопрос, что случилось в музее.  
Бобби знал все о таинственных исчезновениях – типичных проявлениях сверхъестественного мира. Дэвид Лэнг, фермер из Теннеси, Бенжамин Батерст, британский дипломат – они были в числе многих несчастных, таинственно исчезавших на протяжении веков. Люди, которые просто шагнули в забвение – иногда на глазах у изумленных свидетелей, иногда неувиденными, - но какими бы ни были обстоятельства, эти таинственные истории прошли сквозь века.  
Все в охотничьем сообществе знали причины, которыми обосновывают эти исчезновения власти и якобы образованные люди – кротовые норы во времени и пространстве, порталы в параллельные миры, мини-бермудские треугольники, похищение инопланетянами.  
Сплошная чушь, конечно, но эй, пусть верят во что хотят – это облегчает жизнь тем, кто знает правду.  
Эти исчезающие парни - как правило духи, оборотни или элементали. Реже бедолаги становились жертвами проклятия, религиозного ритуала или даже магического похищения.  
Разумеется, все это можно было выяснить, если свидетели происшествия были при памяти – не обдолбанные и не пьяные. И не мертвые.  
Бобби потер переносицу и подавил зевок – хватит сидеть и хандрить, изображая из себя вялый латук. Он знал, что видел, а еще точно знал, что не был обдолбан или пьян, хоть и чувствовал себя самую капельку не очень живым. А еще знал, что мальчикам, где бы они ни были, очень нужна его помощь. Первым делом он собирался найти каждый возможный факт об этом шутнике – императоре Постуме.  
Он поднялся и потащился к чайнику и банке с кофе.  
Привет, кофеин, мой старый друг.

*  
\- Это место бесит меня, - прорычал Дин, сердито отмахиваясь от жужжащих над ухом пчел.  
Сэм пожал плечами.  
\- Меня тоже, если тебя это утешит, - ответил он, продолжая внимательно оглядывать окрестности.  
Когда они повернули за изгиб дороги, Сэм неожиданно затормозил и протянул руку, преграждая Дину путь.  
\- Уф, - фыркнул Дин. – Ты стопы врубай, когда…  
\- Тихо! – зашипел Сэм.  
Они замерли, прислушиваясь к чему-то, что померещилось Сэму. Дин слышал, как теплый ароматный ветер шелестит в кронах деревьев. Слышал пение птиц и то, как последние капли грязной воды стекают с почти высохшей рубашки (хоть для чего-то эти дурацкие ветер и солнце сгодились). Он покосился на Сэма, который прямо окаменел, с прищуром глядя вперед.  
А потом он тоже это услышал, что-то далекое и едва слышное.  
Голоса.  
Приглушенный звук приносило ветром, тихий рокот голосов плыл среди шепота травы и шелеста деревьев.  
Сэм глянул на него.  
\- Ты это слышал?  
Дин кивнул.  
\- А то, - он повернулся к Сэму с чуть нервной улыбкой. – Цивилизация.  
Они немного постояли, прислушиваясь к голосам. Хоть они и не могли разобрать слов, по крайней мере, сумели определить, что голоса мужские и их несколько. По тому, что звук не отдалялся и не приближался, стало понятно, что группа не двигается с места.  
\- Пойдем проверим? – то ли спросил, то ли предложил Сэм. Дин задумался на мгновение.  
\- У нас вроде небогатый выбор, - проворчал он. – Просто будем осторожны.  
Сэм понимающе кивнул. Эти люди могли означать помощь, кров и еду, но могли означать и проблемы с большой буквы.  
*  
Бобби откинулся на спинку кресла, поморщившись от того, что спина заскрипела громче старых пружин, и зевнул.  
Величественный и благородный Гай Постум, Император Рима, земной воин Великого Бога Войны Марса, массовик-затейник – и да, позолоченный козел.  
Бобби потер затекшую шею и просмотрел свои записи, скривившись от того, насколько неаккуратными они становились по мере того, как усталость брала верх.  
Император со всей своей жестокой и кровожадной любовью к играм на арене посвятил жизнь постановке «боя, что окончит все бои» - боя, которому не будет равных. Длинного и напряженного, захватывающего и завораживающего, одновременно прекрасного и жестокого.  
Два отчаянных и искусных воина сражаются за свою жизнь перед завороженной толпой с силой и доблестью, выходящими за грань человеческих возможностей – этот бой будет его наследием, его даром потомкам.  
Поэты и сказители будут восторгаться и тысячи лет спустя, почти как сражением при Акциуме, только более камерным, без всех этих кораблей, стоящих на пути славного кровопролития.  
Гладиатор, который обеспечит ему этот подарок, заслужит свободу – живым или мертвым он обеспечит ему место в вечности.  
Бобби устало покачал головой.  
Скотина, определенно.  
Тренировочная площадка императорских гладиаторов заполнялась преимущественно немытыми великими римлянами и отличалась бешеной текучкой кадров. Средняя продолжительность жизни несчастного, шагнувшего за неприступные ворота, измерялась скорее неделями, чем годами.  
Счет жертв арены привлек внимание – все виды внимания, и в конечном итоге скорее из-за раздражения на крикливых благодетелей, чем по причине заботы о римлянах, император был вынужден искать свои боевые единицы где-то еще. Лагерь заполнился поставками неизвестно откуда привезенных, но точно не римских бродяг и бездомных. Известны они были, как «ex longe» - «те, издалека», и все вдруг снова стали счастливы. Как будто порабощенные иностранцы, убивающие друг друга – это и вполовину не так плохо, как массовое смертоубийство между отбросами римского общества.  
Несмотря на все усилия, кровожадному императору Постуму, похоже, суждено было испытать разочарование в стремлении увидеть бой, который завершит все бои – не было оснований предполагать, что он осуществил свою мечту до смерти. Судя по финальным словам, последним, о чем он подумал – кроме тигриных зубов – было «Я не отрекусь».  
Бобби почесал голову под кепкой, допил кофе и уронил голову на заваленный бумагами стол - сон в итоге победил.

*  
Повернув, Винчестеры увидели чуть впереди повозку. Громоздкую конструкцию из грубо отесанного дерева, покрытую толстым зеленым пологом.  
Тихо подкравшись ближе, они увидели двух лошадей – каштановую и темную, почти черную, - стоявших спереди повозки, и шестерых мужчин поодаль, которые слонялись туда-сюда. Явно привал во время долгого путешествия.  
\- Что за черт? – спросил Сэм, ни к кому в особенности не обращаясь.  
\- Это что, ярмарка в стиле эпохи возрождения в город приехала? – ответил Дин, не сводя глаз с мужиков.  
Ноги у них были голые, остальное прикрывали короткие бесформенные туники серого и бежевого цвета, подпоясанные кожаными ремнями. Шерсть или хлопок, не разобрать, но одежда точно была сшита не из соображений моды или удобства. Сугубо практичность – ничего более.  
Узкие кожаные ремешки крепили к щиколоткам открытые плоские сандалии, припорошенные серой дорожной пылью.  
Даже не осознавая этого, Дин бочком отошел в сторону от дороги, потянув за собой Сэма, и спрятался в тени деревьев. Они стояли и смотрели на мужчин с любопытством.  
С опаской.  
Те же беззаботно отдыхали: пара мужчин сидела на траве у края дороги, другие привалились к повозке и непринужденно болтали, слышались взрывы смеха.  
Судя по всему, эти шестеро, кем бы они ни были, хорошо знали друг друга и неплохо себя чувствовали в этой компании.  
Они ели фрукты, а потом вытирали липкие пальцы о свои туники.  
Один из мужиков встал и потянулся. Побродил по дорожке и как ни в чем небывало помочился на колесо повозки.  
Винчестеры молча наблюдали за ними, прячась в тенях послеполуденного солнца.  
\- Сделай ты такое с Деткой, убил бы, - угрожающе прошептал Дин, не сводя глаз с загадочной компании.  
\- Буду иметь в виду, - еле слышно фыркнул Сэм в ответ. – Но у нас есть дела поважнее.  
Дин напряженно вслушивался в голоса, пытаясь разобрать хоть слово.  
\- Не знаю, на каком языке они говорят, но это точно не английский, - разочарованно пробормотал он. – Я не могу понять ни словечка.  
Сэм нахмурился.  
\- Чувак, - прошептал он. – Это невозможно, но я бы сказал, что это латынь… Разобрал пару слов, которые вроде знаю – персик там, лошадь, и… бой – но это бессмысленно. Никто в наши дни не разговаривает на латыни в обычной жизни.  
Дин посмотрел на него.  
\- Бессмысленно вообще все это, - прошипел он и почесал лицо с засохшей корочкой грязи. – Вся вот эта хрень – я очнулся в реке, а ты на поле, Бобби пропал, телефонов нет, а теперь у нас тут шоу фриков и их семейный транспорт. Все это вообще не имеет никакой логики.  
Он обернулся, чтобы посмотреть на дорогу, и замер.  
\- Сэм… Где они?  
Повозка стояла без присмотра, лошади мирно щипали траву.  
Шестерых мужиков в туниках нигде не было видно.  
\- Сэм, это как-то не…  
Позади хрустнула ветка.  
Удар по голове.  
И темнота.

Глава 4

Очнулся Дин из-за тошнотворного грохота. Ощущения были похожи на жесткое похмелье, за исключением разве того, что похмелья обычно не сопровождаются ароматом конского дерьма.  
Лежал он неловко - частично на животе, частично на боку - в сыром и темном пространстве, которое гремело и качалось, а еще воняло пылью, травой, кожей, лошадьми, грязью и другими органическими веществами, о которых Дин не хотел даже думать.  
Влажный деревянный пол под ним подпрыгивал и трясся, вибрация отдавалась в черепе и зубах, провоцируя растущую тошноту.  
Поморгав в темноте, Дин шумно сглотнул комок в горле и попытался разобраться, где находится.  
Сперва он ощутил весьма чувствительную шишку на затылке, которой совсем не нравилось это вот подпрыгивание в неизвестной штуке на колесах.  
Вторым неприятным открытием было то, что руки связаны за спиной – недурно связаны. Он осторожно повел ноющими плечами и скривился – путы оказались тугими и так просто их было не снять.  
Дин поморщил нос, пытаясь унять зуд от конских волос и пыли, но не преуспел и громогласно чихнул.  
Он судорожно хватанул воздуха, когда и так ноющая голова врезалась в деревянный пол, и боль растеклась по напряженным плечам.  
Сквозь грохот и шум в его маленьком мирке раздалось знакомое:  
\- Дин?  
Он застонал, пытаясь сглотнуть тошноту, подступившую к самому горлу.  
\- ДИН.  
Ужасно кружилась голова. В сознании хаотично крутились несколько оборванных мыслей, и казалось, прошел век прежде, чем Дин смог озвучить нужное слово. Правда, это было больше похоже на скрежет, зажатый между двумя неглубокими вздохами.  
\- Сэм? – он стал извиваться, пытаясь продвинуться в направлении, откуда послышался голос. – Сэм, это ты?  
Глаза стали привыкать к темноте, и он смог разглядеть знакомые плечи совсем неподалеку.  
\- Ага, я, - пробормотал Сэм, лежа на боку спиной к Дину – голос его был приглушен все той же дурнотой и пылью. – Ты как, старик?  
\- Зашибись, - прохрипел Дин. – Ты? – спросил, сплюнув пыль, и застонал, когда телега подпрыгнула – и его швырнуло в спину Сэму.  
\- Руки затекли, - пожаловался Сэм и резко выдохнул - Дин как раз впечатался в его спину. – И, знаешь, не становится лучше, когда кто-то врезается в спину башкой.  
У тебя нос слишком острый.  
\- На себя посмотри, - простонал Дин – многострадальный нос пульсировал так сильно, что перед слезящимися глазами заплясали звезды.  
*  
\- Думаю, мы в повозке, - прошипел Сэм сквозь сцепленные зубы, едва не вывихнув плечо в бесполезной попытке повернуться лицом к Дину. – Это…  
\- Даже не думай сказать «странно», - рыкнул Дин. – Мы уже искупались в реке странного, а теперь тут прямо океан. Как мы вообще позволили этим фрикам нас уложить?  
\- Думаю, более актуальный вопрос – зачем они нас похитили? И еще - кто они?  
Они замолчали и прислушались к звукам вокруг. Тяжелый грохот повозки, скрип колес, хруст деревянных стоек, которые держали тент, не пропускавший ни лучика света.  
Слышался также ритмичный стук копыт. Лошади шли шагом, не особенно торопясь к месту назначения – к разочарованию Винчестеров, которым было очень тесно и неуютно в этой импровизированной тюрьме. Их тюремщики переговаривались и смеялись – казалось бы, вполне мирные звуки теперь были весьма угрожающими.

*  
Повозка снова подпрыгнула – и Дин врезался лбом в острый позвонок спины Сэма.  
\- Сэм, - неуверенно начал Дин, вдруг осознав, что чего-то не хватает, - а где твоя рубашка?  
Сэм пожал плечами.  
\- Не знаю. Наверное, забрали перед тем, как забросить нас сюда. Джинсы и ботинки тоже забрали, может, чтобы мы не сбежали.  
Он попытался посмотреть на Дина – но не получилось.  
\- Как насчет тебя?  
Дин вдруг понял, что у него тоже сперли рубашку, джинсы и ботинки. Неудивительно, что чертов пол такой холодный и влажный. Он был так занят попытками разобраться в происходящем и борьбой с тошнотой, что даже не заметил отсутствия всего, кроме боксеров и носков.  
С каждой минутой все лучше и лучше.

*  
Освежившись славным сном – ну, насколько он может быть славным на кухонном столе – Бобби приготовился к одному из самых важных дел в своей жизни.  
Ему нужно было еще раз взглянуть на ту выставку. Должно быть что-то – знаки, заклинание, амулет – что-то, способное связать все прочитанное им с исчезновением братьев.  
Бобби решил сходить в музей днем, чтобы попытаться найти музейного «эксперта» и допросить его с пристрастием, добавить новые сведения к уже найденным. Сегодня он будет Бобом Шанто, недавно вышедшим на пенсию джентльменом с благообразным распорядком дня и достаточным количеством свободного времени для того, чтобы предаваться своей страсти к римской античности,.   
Бобби достал лучший пиджак и любимый галстук, оделся и вышел из дома. 

*  
Сэм не был уверен, сколько времени они пролежали в этой повозке скрученными, как пара индеек к Дню благодарения.  
В попытке хотя бы отвлечься, он яростно старался избавиться от пут, но в итоге руки лишь окончательно онемели, и он просто перестал чувствовать веревки.  
Дин был занят тем же самым, и, судя по сдавленным ругательствам за спиной, с тем же успехом.  
Они несколько раз умудрялись принять сидячее положение, время от времени падая - когда повозка наскакивала на особенно крутые кочки. Дорога была ухабистой, а поездка - совершенно бесконечной.  
Ко времени, когда повозка наконец остановилась, они добились разве что того, что лежали лицом друг к другу. Кто бы их ни связал, он знал толк в своем деле.  
Наслаждаясь тишиной, Сэм лежал и смотрел на затененное лицо Дина. В его глазах бурлила смесь тревоги, гнева и жгучей безысходности.

*  
У задней части повозки послышались тяжелые шаги.  
Когда полог сняли, Винчестеры хором выдохнули и откатились друг от друга. Они прижались к дальней стене повозки, ослепленные неожиданно ярким солнцем, а заодно видом здоровенного и невероятно уродливого лица, уставившегося на них.  
Водянистые свиные глаза оценивающе оглядели их с головы до пят. Затем мужик кивнул и гавкнул что-то, чего они не поняли, кому-то, кого они не видели.  
Одобрительное фырканье вырвалось из большого картошкоподобного носа, украшавшего лицо.  
Винчестеры щурились - глаза жгло нещадно, по щекам текли слезы, и толком разглядеть обстановку не получалось.  
Сэм нерешительно повернулся к Дину.  
\- Не нравится мне это, чувак, - прошептал он.  
\- Мы крупно влипли, - шепотом согласился Дин.

Глава 5

Когда глаза немного привыкли к обжигающему солнцу, братья смогли проморгаться и рассмотреть закрытую пыльную площадку, на которую их привезли. Вокруг нависали серые постройки, вызывая ассоциации с тюремным двором.  
По всей площадке в боях один на один тренировались мужчины. Чуть поодаль на кое-как огороженном канатами участке пара бойцов сошлась в рукопашной, другие дрались в парном бою на деревянных мечах, трезубцах и топорах – повсюду слышались стук, лязг, агрессивные победные крики и отчаянные крики капитуляции.  
Дин с тревогой взглянул на Сэма. Все это было очень, очень неправильно.  
Он посмотрел на дерущихся и заметил, что все они были одеты в духе тех сукиных детей, которые похитили их на дороге вчера днем. Однако гораздо сильнее беспокоило то, что эти несчастные – все в синяках и ссадинах – тренировались без передышки, обливаясь потом под ярким утренним солнцем. Большинство из них являли собой людей сильного телосложения, мускулистых и сильных – воинов, для которых бои образ жизни, а не ситуативный выбор. Впрочем, часть их них явно хотела быть где угодно, только не здесь.  
Вот невысокий парень беспомощно съежился под поднятым оружием своего противника. Тот выбил меч из его окровавленной руки, отшвырнув его на пыльную землю.  
У Винчестеров было достаточно опыта, чтобы с одного взгляда на бедолагу определить – у него не было ни способностей, ни желания драться с кем-либо вообще.  
Этот очевидный факт, впрочем, не остановил здоровенного шрамолицего громилу, стражника, судя по всему, от избиения несчастного за отказ продолжать бой.

*  
Они едва отошли от шока при виде того, как бессознательного парня оттащили прочь, когда в повозку забрались двое старых знакомых.  
Когда они приблизились, терпение и упрямство Дина окупились выбором правильного момента. Как только тонкие путы упали, освободив руки, он мгновенно рванулся в бой, демонстрируя двум подонкам, что, в отличие от зверски избитого бедолаги, обладает некоторым талантом к дракам. Врезавшись в одного из тюремщиков головой, он недобро ухмыльнулся, когда услышал, как удивленное ругательство оборвалось хрустом сломанного носа.  
Подонок с бульканьем отшатнулся, хватаясь за окровавленный нос, а Дин одним слитным движением выдернул у него из-за пояса кинжал с резной рукояткой и разрезал путы на руках Сэма.  
Но тут навалились со всех сторон – и кинжал упал на землю.  
\- Да что вы творите, сукины дети… где наша одежда… где мы вообще? – слова сыпались в едва ли членораздельном яростном потоке, пока он отвешивал удары во всех направлениях. – Мне нужны ответы, мать вашу! – прорычал он, когда сразу трое навалились сверху, сбросив его с повозки на землю. – Пустите, козлы! – рявкнул он, продолжая кусаться и пинаться.  
\- ДИН! – закричал Сэм. Еще трое взобрались на повозку, пытаясь вытащить его вслед за братом – один немедленно получил пяткой в лицо и тяжело рухнул на землю, то ли без сознания, то ли мертвый. Сэм почувствовал, как хрустнули кости нападавшего, но его это не слишком заботило. Волновало только одно – куда поволокли Дина.  
Он стряхнул с себя двоих оставшихся, отбросив их в заднюю часть повозки, спрыгнул на землю и огляделся в поисках брата.  
\- Дин! – крикнул он, но тут эти двое снова напали, пытаясь повалить его за землю. Однако чтобы справиться с разъяренным Сэмом, понадобилось еще четверо.  
В конечном итоге, Винчестеры были побеждены. Их швырнули на колени в пыль, надавив на плечи несколькими парами рук.  
И только тогда перед ними, измученными и одуревшими, появился тот самый урод с маленькими блестящими глазками, совершенно водянистыми и едва видными за громадиной красного пористого носа.  
Его тяжелые цветистые одежды намекали на процветание, но пыльные блеклые цвета и потрепанные края говорили об ином.  
Он казался искренне впечатленным тем, что понадобилось девять его людей, один из которых в итоге, кажется, не выжил, чтобы подчинить новичков. Свиные глазки прямо светились волнением и восторгом по поводу свежего приобретения.  
Сэм смотрел куда угодно, только бы не в это отечное гротескное лицо – лицо, которое он был не прочь сделать еще уродливее, молотя кулаками, коленями или первым что попадется под руку. Он сосредоточился на вырезанных на грубых каменных стенах словах. Некоторое из них выглядели смутно знакомыми, текст был написан определенно на латыни, но лишь одно слово привлекло его внимание, заставив кровь застыть в жилах.  
«Гладиаторы».  
*  
Урод протянул мясистую мозолистую ладонь и грубо схватил силой удерживаемого Дина за подбородок и заставил его открыть рот.  
Сэм мог только захлебываться гневом, глядя, как Дин пытается вырваться из цепких лап, но не может даже выругаться.  
Урод смеялся, по-жабьи растягивал губы, обнажая гнилые зубы – из пасти ощутимо несло. Он осмотрел зубы, ощупал голову, а Дин непрестанно пытался вырваться из хватки сразу четверых, державших его руки за спиной и давивших на плечи, но лишь задыхался от бессильной злости.  
Убрав лапы от лица Дина, урод проигнорировал поток яростной брани, брошенной ему вслед, и направился к Сэму, чтобы провести аналогичное обследование. Сэм клацнул зубами, пытаясь укусить его за палец, но только заработал увесистую пощечину и ничего не добился.  
Казалось, прошла вечность прежде чем урод отстал и хлопнул в ладоши, дав указание вздернуть их на ноги.  
Они поежились от отвращения, когда он принялся оглядывать их, как породистых телят, но оказалось, что может быть еще хуже – урод стал лапать их, ощупывая мускулатуру, и одобрительно кивать.  
Сэм яростно извивался, требовал вернуть одежду и орал, что они не на чертовом скотном рынке, но подручные урода держали крепко, а сам он только отвратительно ухмылялся.  
Дин отчаянно рванулся вперед, намереваясь вцепиться в глотку уроду, и ему практически удалось утащить четверых тюремщиков за собой, но только почти. Только эта четверка отделяла раскаленного добела Дина от этого омерзительного типа, но он, по всей видимости, привык к подобной реакции, потому что даже не поморщился под полным ненависти, способной заморозить ад, взглядом Дина.  
Он кивнул лысеющей головой, бесстрастно наблюдая за тем, как его новых бойцов его новые игрушки, которые продолжают сопротивляться и протестовать, утаскивают прочь.  
И улыбался.  
*  
Темные прохладные тени стали длиннее; ошарашенные и измученные Винчестеры сидели на пыльном каменном полу просторной клетки – квадратная полость в каменной стене с массивной деревянной решеткой, служившей раздвижной дверью. Их облагодетельствовали теми же серыми бесформенными туниками, что были на всех остальных. Не первой свежести и грубые, как угольные мешки, они все же позволяли сохранить хоть каплю достоинства.  
У них было несколько тихих часов на то, чтобы обдумать свое положение, и Сэм пришел к мысли, что, видимо, им придется как-то продержаться, пока этот кошмар не закончится.  
На полу между их скованными цепями лодыжками стояла неглубокая деревянная чаша с чем-то мокрым и невнятным – эта дрянь могла быть хлопьями или тушеными овощами, кашей, да чем угодно, что не входило в список любимых блюд Винчестеров.  
У них было бы две таких миски, вот только свою порцию Дин швырнул в спины похитителям в приступе некоторой раздражительности.  
Впрочем, подумал Сэм, голод сейчас был их наименьшей заботой.  
\- Паршиво старик, - вздохнул он, - правда паршиво.  
\- И не говори, - хмуро буркнул Дин. – Мы пленники в гребаном тренировочном лагере гладиаторов в древнем Риме. Каждый раз, когда я произношу это вслух, оно звучит все глупее.  
\- А что еще это может быть? – пожал плечами Сэм. – Ты сам видел тренировки, когда нас вытащили из повозки. Видел, какими потрепанными выглядят местные бойцы?  
Дин мрачно кивнул.  
\- Но все же получше, чем подонки, что привезли нас сюда, - удовлетворенно фыркнул он. – Думаю, мы смогли вывели из строя половину нападавших – в ближайшее время они трезубцами размахивать не будут.  
\- Здания, язык, - продолжил Сэм, пропустив мимо ушей комментарий Дина. – Одежда, - он с отвращением потянул за тунику, стараясь не обращать внимания на то, что от нее несет лошадьми. – И этот уродливый ублюдок – я слышал, как один из этих парней называл его «ланиста».  
\- Уж я-то знаю, как бы его назвал, - проворчал Дин.  
Сэм понимающе кивнул.  
\- Ланиста – это тренер гладиаторов.  
\- Да плевать, кто эта тварь, - фыркнул Дин. – Как мы вообще сюда попали? И где Бобби? Черт, Сэм, я надеюсь, он в порядке.  
Сэм глубоко вздохнул.  
\- Не знаю, Дин, понятия не имею, - он потянул тунику за край и стряхнул с груди крошечного паука. – Лучше давай подумаем, как нам вернуться.  
Из угла донесся хриплый голос:  
\- Никак…

Глава 6

Бобби нервно выдохнул и продолжил шагать по улице, постукивая зонтиком по земле в такт. Жесткая кожа щеголеватых коричневых туфель поскрипывала и причиняла ногам неудобство при каждом шаге, напоминая о том, почему он в последний раз надевал эти туфли в 1984 году на свадьбу.  
Он повернул за угол, направляясь к музею в поисках ответов и, что тоже было немаловажно, стула. Прямо перед музеем апатичный рабочий в плохо сидящей спецовке балансировал на верхушке лесов, снимая вывески выставки.  
Подавив желание сорваться на бег – и переломать себе ноги в этих чертовых туфлях - Боб Шанто, городской джентльмен, непринужденно перешел дорогу и посмотрел на рабочего.  
\- Скажи, приятель, во сколько сегодня открывается выставка? – окликнул он скучающего парня.  
\- Простите, но вам не повезло, - ответил тот, не глядя на Бобби. – Выставка закрылась вчера по требованию полиции.  
\- Да? – Бобби очень старался скрыть свое разочарование. – Черт, а я специально приехал. Это все из-за тех пропавших парней?  
Рабочий пожал плечами.  
\- Наверное. Выходит, вы зря приехали.  
Бобби вздохнул, глядя на то, как сползает с кирпичной стены баннер с «Неизвестным диктатором Рима», оставляя его ни с чем.  
*  
\- Вы не сможете…  
Голос, едва слышный хриплый шепот, донесся из темной ниши в углу клетки. Сэм мельком глянул в ту сторону, как только их зашвырнули сюда, и решил, что на песчаном полу лежит груда тряпья.  
\- Кто там? – негромко спросил он.  
Груда тряпья застонала и неловко села, обессиленно привалившись к стене – даже в густых тенях братья узнали в нем невысокого жилистого человека, зверски избитого стражником несколько часов назад. А еще они заметили, что он не торопится перебираться на свет.  
Он определенно был жутко напуган.  
Винчестеры неожиданно забыли о своем собственном дискомфорте – грязи и поте, кровоточащих ссадинах на запястьях от пут, синяках, полученных по прибытии, затекших ногах и ноющих от сидения на жестком камне спинах. В сравнении с несчастным избитым парнем все это выглядело жалко.  
Прищурившись, Дин пристально посмотрел на затененную фигуру и вздернул брови – даже под грязью и синяками, что покрывали его руки, было несложно рассмотреть татуировку «Ред Сокс».  
\- «Ред Сокс»? – тихо прокомментировал он, стараясь не напугать парня еще сильнее. – Что-то мне кажется, они не играли в каком там веке до нашей эры.  
\- Нашей эры вообще-то, примерно 150-й год, - ответил тот шепотом и закашлялся. – Чертов песок, лезет повсюду.  
\- Ты один из тех, кто пропал в музее? – спросил Сэм и попытался отодрать себя от пола, чтобы перебраться ближе к этому несчастному. При этом он успел забыть, что прикован к Дину, который недовольно фыркнул, но подвинулся вслед за Сэмом. Парень был прав – этот чертов песок лез повсюду.  
\- Ага, - выдохнул окровавленными губами парень. – Я Эрик. Я работаю… работал куратором выставки.  
\- Я Сэм, это мой брат Дин, - доброжелательно представился Сэм, одергивая неподходящую для официальных знакомств слишком короткую тунику. Дин коротко кивнул. - А где остальные? Два сторожа и уборщик?  
Парень пожал плечами, вздрогнув от опрометчивого движения.  
\- Мы в лагере гладиаторов. Как вы думаете, где они?  
Братья переглянулись, сойдясь в мысли, которую неуверенно озвучил Дин:  
\- Погибли?  
\- Да, - голос прозвучал надломленно. – Все трое. Видел, как их утаскивали с арены одного за другим, в таком виде, что уже не понять, кто есть кто.  
Эрик отодвинулся дальше в тень, опустил взгляд.  
\- Я до этого вообще свежих мертвецов не видел, - пробормотал он. – Я историк. Имел дело с десятками тел, которые были мертвы уже много столетий, но, знаете, видеть парня, с которым ты говорил накануне вечером, на повозке, с головой, лежащей у ног, это несколько другое.  
\- Эй… - выдохнул Дин, ужаленный неожиданной мыслью. – А ты не видел здесь еще одного – постарше нас, около шестидесяти, коренастый… с бородой?  
Эрик покачал головой, снова кашлянул.  
\- Нет, никого похожего не видел.  
\- Слава богу, - хором выдохнули братья – это была первая хорошая новость за весь день.

*  
\- Так что, черт возьми, с нами случилось? – спросил Дин.  
\- Судя по всему, мы стали жертвами легендарного проклятия императора Гая Постума, - с горечью в голосе ответил Эрик.  
\- Не понял, - уставился на него Дин.  
\- Понимаю, - вздохнул Эрик. – Вы тоже очнулись на лугу у ручья, чувствуя себя на редкость отвратительно?  
Сэм кивнул.  
\- Ага, вроде того.  
\- Ну, я очнулся в ручье рядом с лугом, - фыркнул Дин. – Но да, чувствовал себя примерно так же.  
\- В общем, этот луг был частью поместья императора. Видимо, он любил это место, потому что в итоге там похоронили его останки, - пояснил Эрик. – Правда, не так уж много было останков после того, как тигры закончили.  
\- О, превосходно, - отметил Дин.  
\- Легенда гласит, - продолжил Эрик с крепнущей уверенностью в голосе, - что главной жизненной целью императора было провести «бой, что окончит все бои» в честь Марса, римского бога войны. Он хотел провести бой, достойный божества, бой, который войдет в историю, о котором историки вроде меня будут говорить спустя тысячелетия. Бой, что будет навсегда связан с его именем и обеспечит благосклонность бога.  
Эрик перевел дух и продолжил:  
\- Лучшие каменщики Рима сделали целую кучу статуй и резных барельефов по всему городу. Все они изображали жестокие сцены гладиаторских боев и на всех было сказано, что верховным жрецом храма Марса на императора наложено мощное заклинание, которое позволит его духу пройти сквозь века, продолжая собирать мужчин на бой, пока Марс не получит достойного подношения.   
Братья смотрели на него широко открытыми глазами.  
\- Похоже, мы все попали в лагерь во времена правления императора. Он хочет славы не меньше, чем Марс – своей дани, - слабо улыбнулся Эрик. – Мы все «ex longe» - «те, издалека», люди Рима думают, что нас привозят из отдаленных мест за пределами империи, они понятия не имеют, как издалека мы прибыли.  
\- Ты веришь во всю эту чушь? – спросил Дин.  
\- Это легенда. Я историк. Я просто излагаю факты, - ответил тот. – Спроси вы меня неделю назад, я ответил бы, что это просто легенда, которая выросла из старой римской сказки. Духи, боги войны и магические заклинания? Ахинея, я не верю… не верил во все это, - он пожал плечами. – Но сейчас, когда мы здесь, во что я должен верить?  
\- Хороший вопрос, - задумчиво качнул головой Сэм.  
\- И когда начались исчезновения? – спросил Дин.  
\- Пишут, что когда статуи только появились в городе, на улицах Рима пропадали случайные мужчины – низкого происхождения, те, чьего исчезновения никто не заметит. Но потом империя стала приходить в упадок, город разрушали раз за разом, и в итоге спустя столетия большинство статуй сгинуло. Осталась только одна.  
\- Тот большой барельеф на выставке… - Сэм покосился на Дина, который одними губами спросил у него, что за барельеф, черт возьми.  
\- Он пролежал под обломками много столетий, но несколько лет назад его откопали, и с тех пор барельеф путешествовал по различным музеям мира. Выставки всегда сопровождались историями о таинственных исчезновениях.  
Они умолкли - мимо пришел стражник, подозрительно взглянув на пленников. Он непонимающе посмотрел на Дина, который хмуро показал ему средний палец.  
\- Итак, - Сэм устало потер лоб, - куча таинственных исчезновений, и никто не заинтересовался этим проклятием?  
Эрик откинулся на стену и понизил голос, зная, что охранник еще неподалеку.  
\- Ну, копы решили, что тему с проклятиями раскручивают шутники, а преступники используют ее в качестве прикрытия, когда похищают кого-либо или хотят исчезнуть сами.  
Ой, да есть масса логичных объяснений, ну, по крайней мере, гораздо более логичных, чем истории о призраках и богах. Да и последние несколько лет выставка не включает в себя ничего о проклятии в надежде, что исчезновения прекратятся, а люди обо всем забудут.  
\- Верно, - фыркнул Дин. – Методика вроде заклятия.

*  
В клетке повисло напряженное молчание.  
\- Ладно, давайте забудем на минутку, что нас швырнуло назад во времени одержимым куском камня, а теперь мы должны драться с дохлыми ублюдками из-за раздутого самомнения какого-то не менее дохлого психа, - мрачно буркнул Дин. – Как будем выбираться?  
\- Ты забываешь о том, не где, а «когда» мы, - как ни в чем небывало сказал Эрик. – Постум еще не умер, он очень даже жив и здоров и с нетерпением ждет возможности увидеть нас в деле.  
\- Зашибись, - процедил сквозь зубы Дин. – Значит, кости сжечь не получится.  
\- Ты сказал, что мы не сможем вернуться, - сказал Сэм, глядя на сгорбившегося в углу мужчину. – Откуда ты знаешь?  
Эрик глубоко вздохнул.  
\- Ну, я знаю, что мы не можем вернуться тем же путем, каким сюда попали. А еще знаю, как это все закончится для меня. И пытаюсь об этом не думать, потому что тогда тошнит.  
Сэм сочувствующе нахмурился.  
\- Эй, приятель, мы будем держаться вместе, присматривать друг за другом.  
\- Я ценю это, - дрожащим голосом ответил Эрик, - но вы ничем мне не поможете, когда я окажусь на арене перед здоровенной гориллой с мечом, который весит больше меня.  
Братья обменялись взглядами.  
\- Я не боец, - безнадежно пожал плечами Эрик. – Я ведь и мухи не обижу. Я вегетарианец и вешу килограммов пятьдесят пять. Читаю книги, организовываю музейные экспозиции, смотрю матчи «Ред Сокс», катаюсь на велосипеде в хорошую погоду и бегаю полумарафоны для местного хосписа – вот и вся моя жизнь.  
Он поднял голову, и Винчестеры впервые увидели в его глазах слезы.  
\- И я чертовски напуган. О господи, мне так страшно.  
\- Так, - твердо сказал Дин. – Мы со всем разберемся. Ты эксперт по истории, нам нужна твоя помощь. Когда выберемся отсюда, ты вернешься в свои музеи, а мы к своей… ну, жизни. Слышишь?  
Лгать было несложно. Дин был уверен, что со знаниями Эрика и их силой они найдут выход.  
Нужно было верить, что выход есть.

Глава 7

\- Так что нас ждет? – спросил Сэм просто чтобы разорвать неуютное молчание.  
\- Ждет? – с трудом сделав глубокий вдох, переспросил Эрик. – Вас ждут физические испытания на силу и ловкость, вас проверят на различных соперниках и ланисте – это тот уродливый толстяк. Он решит, к какому типу бойцов вы относитесь, учитывая ваши сильные и слабые стороны. Ну, а потом, если вы деретесь так же, как выглядите, то скоро дебютируете на арене.  
\- Да ну на хрен, - фыркнул Дин. – Кто сказал, что я буду драться с этими ублюдками?  
\- А еще вам дадут новые имена, - добавил Эрик. – Достойные гладиаторов.  
\- И как они называют тебя? – спросил Сэм прежде, чем Дин успел озвучить свое мнение по вопросу псевдонимов.  
\- Пока никак. Я слишком ничтожен для этого. Мне никогда не стать кем-то на арене, разве что расходным материалом для подходящих бойцов, - он неуверенно улыбнулся. – Думаю, в более поздние годы таких, как я, называли «пушечным мясом».  
Сэм покачал головой и сжал побледневшие губы в немой ярости.  
\- Они не могут так с тобой поступать, это, может, и древний Рим, но ты все-таки человек.  
\- Вы станете их боевыми машинами, и они будут использовать вас так, как посчитают нужным, - продолжил Эрик, не обращая внимания на бессмысленное утешение Сэма. – Жизнь ваша превратится в один-единственный бесконечный раунд, состоящий из суровых тренировок, жестоких боев, травм, еще более суровых тренировок, новых ран – а в конце будет бой, из которого вы не выберетесь живыми.  
Дин недобро ухмыльнулся.  
\- Что ж, если они думают, что мы будем стоять, как пара трусов, позволяя себя убить, то спешу их расстроить, - выпалил он, становясь злее с каждой минутой. – Мы выберемся из этой чертовой дыры. А если они считают, что устроенное нами по прибытии– это драка, то мы еще устроим им гребанный Армагеддон.  
\- Дин, давай… - начал было Сэм самым успокаивающим тоном. Эта клетка была слишком мала для назревавшего полноразмерного бунта Дина.  
\- Они не могут так с нами… у нас есть чертовы права! – с яростью заорал Дин, швырнув горсть песка в массивную решетку, служившую дверью.  
Эрик шумно вздохнул.  
\- Окей, вы сами сказали, что вам нужны мои знания, так давайте я расскажу вам пару фактов о древнем Риме, которые, возможно, помогут вам остаться в живых, - с неожиданной сталью в голосе сказал он, заставив обоих Винчестеров замолчать. – Во-первых, нет у вас никаких прав. В этом обществе гладиаторы стоят ниже рабов, в самом низу. По сути, вы еще менее важны для этих ребят, чем собаки во дворе, которые ловят крыс. Поэтому если вы будете доставлять им неудобства, они не будут думать дважды, чтобы поступить с вами так, как поступают с непокорными собаками. Уложат – и не моргнут.  
Он умолк, давая возможность слушателям обдумать свои слова.  
\- Итак, для того, чтобы получить шанс выяснить, как выбраться отсюда и, что еще важнее, вернуться в наш мир, вам потребуется время. А чтобы выиграть себе немного времени, вам придется засунуть гордость куда подальше и делать что говорят.  
Он помедлил, внимательно глядя на братьев. В глазах Сэма появилось понимание, Дин глядел воинственно.  
\- Во-вторых, совершить побег отсюда будет очень непросто. А что касается возможности вернуться в наше время… я думал об этом немного… и единственный вариант, который кажется мне более-менее возможным, это выиграть себе свободу.  
Винчестеры нахмурились.  
\- Если гладиатор выигрывает достаточно боев, чтобы впечатлить толпу, император может даровать ему свободу, - продолжил Эрик. – Обычно на получение свободы уходят годы, целая жизнь на арене. Но возможно, если вы подарите ублюдку Постуму этот его дурацкий «бой, что окончит все бои», то, при условии, что вы выживете, быть может, получите свою свободу.  
\- Означает ли это, что мы сможем вернуться в наше время? – быстро спросил Дин.  
Эрик пожал плечами.  
\- Не знаю. Как-то не доводилось читать о прецедентах, - он задумался. – Но это может помочь.  
Послышались шаги – и они замолчали.  
\- Что бы вы ни решили, решайте быстро, - с тревогой шепнул Эрик и юркнул обратно в свою нору. – Думаю, ваша гладиаторская жизнь вот-вот начнется.

*  
Элегантный джентльмен Боб Шанто угрюмо шагал прочь от закрытого музея.  
Его одолевали мысли, тревоги и вопросы. Где мальчики? Что, черт возьми, ему делать теперь, когда выставка закрылась? Пальцы в этих чертовых туфлях не отвалились еще совсем?  
Ему нужен был кофеин. МНОГО кофеина.  
И да, еще новые туфли.  
К счастью в этом городе нашлась отличная кофейня, да еще и расположенная совсем неподалеку от обувного магазина и газетного ларька.  
Стоявшая за уютной деревянной стойкой молодая бариста тепло поблагодарила за заказ улыбчивого джентльмена в отличном костюме и начищенных туфлях. Он ей понравился – напомнил дедушку, а еще положил доллар в банку для чаевых, забрав свой двойной американо и кусок кекса.  
Он выглядел встревоженным, даже обеспокоенным. Поставил поднос на столик в углу, разложил зажатую подмышкой газету.  
Похоже, ему не помешает бесплатная добавка.  
Бобби отхлебнул кофе и продолжил читать новость о закрытии выставки.  
«Неужели проклятие действует?» - гласил заголовок. Бобби задумался.  
Ему попалось в сети несколько ссылок о проклятии Постума, любопытных, но недостаточно интересных, чтобы продолжить копать в этом направлении. Общепринятое мнение считало проклятие чушью, которую официальные источники предпочитали объяснять шалостями, алкоголем или комбинацией того и другого – полезные факты добыть было удручающе непросто.  
Бобби нужна была информация – он немало знал о мире, в котором чушь обычно имела под собой фактические основания. Он вдруг понял, что нужно делать и с энтузиазмом осушил чашку с кофе, отказавшись от добавки, предложенной любезной баристой.  
Заброшенная выставка пробудет в пустом музее еще несколько дней прежде, чем ее запакуют и отправят обратно в Рим. Верно?  
Респектабельный Боб Шанто, возможно, и вышел на пенсию, но вот у него было дело.  
Взлом и проникновение.

*  
Услышав скрежет ключа в замке и скрип открывшейся решетки, братья застыли на месте.  
Невзирая на очевидно никудышные обстоятельства, Дин ощутил смутное удовлетворение, увидев, что ланиста посчитал нужным прийти в сопровождении делегации из шести здоровенных охранников, чтобы защитить себя от своих новых сокровищ.  
Рявкнув команду, он указал стражникам на Винчестеров. Мерзкая ухмылка растянула толстые щеки, а во взгляде сквозило такое неуютное восхищение, что Винчестеры одновременно поморщились.  
\- Мы можем сделать их, - прошептал Дин. – Они же трусят, а один вон хромой…  
\- Помни, что сказал Эрик, - зашипел на него Сэм, - нам нужно выиграть время.  
Дин нахмурился. Здравый смысл, будь он проклят – ему все равно больше нравился вариант ввязаться в драку.  
Борясь со всеми инстинктами сразу, братья подавили желание наброситься на шестерых охранников. Те взяли их в кольцо и бесцеремонно защелкнули железные оковы вокруг запястий, освободив лодыжки, чтобы они могли идти.  
Шатнувшись к выходу по причине любезно предоставленного кулаком в спину ускорения, Дин бросил взгляд на Сэма – он был рядом, так же подталкиваемый к выходу их не слишком дружественной свитой.  
Позади них избитый до полусмерти Эрик снова сел, прислонившись спиной к стене. Он прикрыл глаза и подумал, увидит ли когда-нибудь своих приятелей снова.

*  
\- Чувак, я ношу чертову юбку, - простонал Дин, когда их волокли силой по вытоптанной земле тренировочного лагеря, ощущая лютый дискомфорт от непривычного прикосновения теплого, влажного воздуха к голым ногам. – Я могу еще понять избиения, но обязательно при этом заставлять носить юбку?  
\- Это просто туника, - отрезал Сэм, стараясь не повышать голос. – Демонстрирует твой статус.  
\- Это не все, что она демонстрирует, - фыркнул Дин, пытаясь одернуть тунику скованными руками.  
\- И не говори, - вздохнул Сэм, проклиная свой рост, и споткнулся, когда получил удар дубиной между лопаток.  
Наконец они оказались на знакомом пыльном дворе. Провисающая веревка огораживала небольшое пространство – вроде боксерского ринга. Дина втолкнули внутрь.  
Ланиста отошел в сторону к стоявшему недалеко от веревок стулу. Поправив объемные одежды, он опустился на стул, осев подобно желе, и растянул губы в рептильей беззубой улыбке.  
Глаза с пожелтевшими белками сияли в предвкушении. Он задержал взгляд на Дине, который как раз обернулся, чтобы глянуть через веревки на брата. Сэм, увидев позади брата его «спарринг-партнера», принялся сыпать проклятиями, пытаясь вырваться из захвата шестерых охранников.  
По правде говоря, было не слишком много людей в мире, по сравнению с которыми Сэм казался бы невысоким, однако Дин в ужасе распахнул глаза, оценив размеры стоявшего перед ним бегемота.  
Он не мигая смотрел на угрожающе надвигавшегося на него исполина. Тот был здоровенным – массивные грязных ступни, что оставляли глубокие следы в пыльной земле, выдающиеся икры и блестящие мускулистые бедра, каждое шириной с грудь Дина, наверное.  
На нем красовалась лишь небрежно завязанная серая набедренная повязка, державшаяся на толстом кожаном ремне.  
Торс оказался под стать всему остальному – загорелый и внушительный. Этот Эверест практически заслонил Дину солнце. Лицо его было тяжелым и квадратным, опаленное жестоким солнцем. Длинный рваный шрам змеился от виска до массивной челюсти, цепляя правый глаз.  
Зато оставшийся глаз пристально и с нескрываемым презрением смотрел на Дина.  
Голиаф из ночных кошмаров стоял, держа в накачанной правой руке деревянный меч – в ручище этого гиганта он выглядел комично маленьким, как детская игрушка.  
\- Срань господня, - выдохнул Дин. – А я думал, мамонты вымерли.  
Он бросил взгляд на Сэма, который перестал вырываться и тоже уставился на громилу.  
Изображая из себя короля на троне, ланиста небрежно махнул рукой в сторону Дина - один из стражников шагнул вперед, снял оковы с запястий и вручил ему деревянный меч.  
Дин опустил взгляд на оружие – оно было идентичным тому, что держал в лапище каменный исполин, но в его руке казался и правда мечом, а не коктейльной палочкой.  
Он стал быстро припоминать все золотые правила драки с противниками, превосходящими по росту и весу. Прикинул, стоит ли использовать эту глупую палку или лучше бросить ее и драться так – используя кулаки и ноги. И зубы, если потребуется.  
А что насчет Сэма? Ему тоже придется драться с кем-то, кто будет больше него? Черт, а они и правда могут сдохнуть здесь – какая глупая…  
\- ДИН!  
Отвлекшись буквально на секунду, он услышал панический крик Сэма за миг до того, как в лицо врезалась сила сотни грузовых поездов.

Глава 8

Перед глазами полыхнуло багряным – и Дин отшатнулся от сильнейшего удара.  
Меч вылетел из рук, откатившись за пределы ринга. Споткнувшись, Дин неловко взмахнул руками, пытаясь удержаться на ставших ватными ногах.  
Где-то очень далеко, заглушаемый концертом из птичьих голосов и бьющих колоколов, слышался голос Сэма, выкрикивающий его имя.  
Мир кружился и вращался, за закрытыми веками неспешно проплывала звездная туманность. Осторожно приоткрыв глаза, сквозь крутящийся хаос он смог рассмотреть размытую фигуру Сэма, который брыкался, как дикий мустанг, пытаясь вырваться из оков и стряхнуть с себя повисших на нем с мрачной решимостью стражников.  
Сплюнув липкую ленту кровавой пены, Дин проморгался. Желудок, бунтовавший, как на американских горках, немного угомонился, и мир вновь обрел довольно терпимую четкость.  
Дин собрался с мыслями как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как размахнувшийся мечом гигант с ухмылкой движется на него. Хищник учуял кровь и шел убивать.  
Он инстинктивно отпрянул и услышал свист – кончик меча прошел достаточно близко от груди, чтобы вспороть грубую ткань туники. Дин отступил – такой удар, пожалуй, мог разрубить его пополам.  
\- ДИН!  
Сэм продолжал дебоширить, и Дин решил, что стоит позже поздравить брата с тем, что он почти смог уволочь за собой четверых стражников, пытаясь добраться до Дина.  
Еще один удар – на этот раз он поднырнул под деревянный меч, и тот просвистел над головой.  
Сердце колотилось, как бешеное – все тело пульсировало в ритме разгоняемого по венам адреналина, бросая его в опасную близость к гипервентиляции. Все это было очень, очень серьезно – громадный псих мог убить его, если Дин не придумает что-то прямо сейчас.  
\- Дин, лови!  
Он не осмелился отвести взгляд от наступавшего громилы, но инстинкт подсказывал, что Сэм сумел все-таки подтащить свое окружение достаточно близко, чтобы пнуть в сторону Дина меч прежде, чем его снова одолели.  
И все же Дин решил не отвлекаться, подумав, что лучше будет без этой чертовой штуки. Он рванулся вперед, в последний момент развернувшись боком, чтобы избежать удара мечом прямо в живот.  
\- Эй, Джабба! – заорал, впечатав кулак в каменной твердости бок оппонента.  
К изумлению Дина, удар, достаточно сильный, чтобы короткая боль прокатилась от костяшек пальцев до шеи и обратно, причинил противнику разве что легкое неудобство. Через секунду Дин снова оказался в роли жертвы – огромная рука впечаталась в ребра, подняла его в воздух, как тряпичную куклу, и отшвырнула прочь.  
*  
Дин понял, что ему силенок не хватит выиграть этот бой в одиночку. Он был силен, без вопросов, сильнее большинства соперников, которые попадались, но нужно было смириться с фактами. Атакующему быку не сдвинуть с места гору.  
Ум подсказывал только одно преимущество – скорость. Он значительно более быстрый и ловкий, чем эта Годзилла, которая двигалась со скоростью и ловкостью дрейфующих континентов, но… один удар - вот все, что ему нужно. Один удачный удар этой горильей ручищей – и голова с плеч.  
Нет, он не мог рисковать, продлевая этот фарс – его нужно было закончить прямо сейчас.  
Если жизнь чему и научила, так это тому, что когда всё остальное не сработало, остается один особый метод, приносивший неплохой эффект, когда дерешься с кем-то больше, тяжелее и сильнее тебя.  
Обман называется.  
*  
Перекатившись на живот и поморщившись от вездесущего песка, Дин поднялся на ноги, пытаясь выровнять дыхание – воздух выбило из легких при жестком падении на спину. Он знал, что делать – был только один способ обездвижить этого монстра.  
Попятившись на несколько шагов от приближающейся погибели, Дин сделал глубокий вдох и пригнулся, чтобы убедиться, что проскочит под ручищей великана и его смертоносной деревяшкой. Он рванул вперед – один… два… три шага – и швырнул все свои восемьдесят килограммов с силой отбойного молотка в область, прикрытую набедренной повязкой.  
Он удовлетворенно ухмыльнулся, услышав рев агонии, прозвучавший прямо перед тем, как гигант выронил оружие и упал на колени, зажав жизненно важные органы огромными лапищами и не сдерживая слез, достойных человека-горы – они большими каплями катились по щекам.  
Дин действовал быстро – ухватил голову противника за уши, дернул вниз и врезал коленом по носу.  
Когда коленная чашечка встретилась с переносицей, раздался приятный хруст, и здоровенное тело обмякло, впечатавшись в землю срубленным дубом.  
Дин попятился, обхватил рукой ушибленные ребра и вызывающе посмотрел на ланисту.  
\- Ну чего? – рявкнул он, пнув неподвижное тело. – Надеюсь, ты доволен, мерзкий жирный сукин сын.  
Растекшийся по стулу ланиста глядел на него безучастно, разве что легкая усмешка раздвинула щетинистые щеки.   
*  
Дин доковылял до Сэма, который в компании с изрядно потрепанным уже обслуживающим персоналом смотрел на него в немом шоке.  
\- Ты в порядке?  
Сэм кивнул и округлил глаза.  
\- Чувак, вот это ты раскрошил его… хм… орехи.  
Дин нахмурился.  
\- Жаль, что коленом было не достать, - он сплюнул кровь и вытер ладонью разбитые губы.  
Команда затравленных рабов подбежала к поверженному гиганту с носилками, которые смотрелись комично маленькими для его размеров.  
\- У меня такое ощущение, что я должен был драться с ним после тебя, - выдохнул Сэм.  
\- Ну, похоже, пока пронесло, - простонал Дин и опустился на колени, прижав дрожащую ладонь к стремительно отекавшей скуле.  
Сэм протянул скованные руки и, бросив на съежившийся эскорт полный расплавленной ярости взгляд, который обещал им быструю и жестокую смерть, если они попробуют остановить его, обхватил Дина за плечи.  
Охранники стояли смирно и не мешали.

*  
Старая створка музейного окна страдальчески заскрипела. Бобби старательно поднял ее до нужной высоты и просочился во все еще слишком узкую щель. Невольно вскрикнув, он ссыпался на кучу книг.  
Черт, он слишком стар для этого.  
Поднявшись, он всмотрелся в темноту и поморгал, нетерпеливо дожидаясь, пока привыкнут глаза. Меряя шагами улицу весь день до самых сумерек, он переборщил с кофеином и теперь жаждал действия.

*  
Бобби бродил по безжизненному помещению между нагромождением ящиков и упакованных экспонатов, теряясь в тенях и неясных очертаниях. Луч фонарика выхватывал из темноты разные предметы– и ничего толкового.  
Его отвлек звук – прерывистый потрескивающий сигнал.  
Ожил измеритель ЭМП. Выхватив его из кармана, Бобби повозился с частотой и продолжил медленно и беспорядочно бродить по залу.  
Когда он проходил между двумя замотанными в упаковку скульптурами, датчик увеличил громкость – в итоге Бобби нашел место, где тот совсем взбесился.  
Осторожно приподняв край белой простыни, он застонал, увидев, что под ней.  
На него смотрел здоровенный кусок камня с вырезанными фигурами дерущихся гладиаторов.  
Бобби вздрогнул.  
Если здесь имелся призрак, то это определенно было проклятие.  
И если проклятие было именно тем, о котором он читал, то теперь он знал, где – и когда – оказались мальчики.  
Он закрыл глаза и длинно прерывисто вздохнул.  
Незнание порой – действительно благословение.

Глава 9

Бобби стоял среди свисавшей паутины в полутьме своего подвала, всматриваясь в светящийся тигель на шатком деревянном столе. Угли мерцали и переливались всеми оттенками темно-красного, щедро разливая тепло.  
Вчера в музее он решил, что сделать. Информация о проклятии была невыносимо скудной – ее тщательно собирали разве что чудаки и приверженцы теории заговора.  
Большинство почтенных историков и студентов, изучающих древний Рим, считали проклятие вздором, добавляющим перчинки легендам о Постуме – будто император и без того не был достаточно спорным персонажем.  
Из тигля выпорхнула небольшая искра и вцепилась в бороду. Негромко выругавшись, Бобби похлопал по ней, поморщившись от слабого запаха паленых волос.  
Сунув руку в карман, он вытащил скомканный носовой платок и осторожно развернул его на ладони, чтобы не растерять кусочки камня и пыль – фрагменты, кропотливо отколотые от проклятого барельефа ручкой ножа.  
Он понимал, что затея может быть опасной. Прежде он проводил ритуал всего пару раз, да и то вызывал обычных, ничем не примечательных призраков. На этот раз придется иметь дело с духом могущественного римского императора – не слишком дружелюбного к тому же. Бобби вряд ли кому-нибудь в этом признался бы, но прямо сейчас он довольно сильно нервничал.  
Откашлявшись, он облизнул пересохшие губы и начал читать заклинание, по ходу дела забрасывая в тигель каменное крошево.  
Поначалу казалось, что он делает что-то не так. Оглянувшись в полутьме, Бобби не заметил ни единого признака действия заклинания и уже собирался было сдаться, как увидел у дальней стены размытый отблеск императорского пурпура.  
Мерцающее изображение стало обретать форму, становясь то более четким, то вновь полупрозрачным – словно прилив и отлив. Бобби разглядел знакомого по изображению с бюста в музее очень некрасивого человека с круглыми отвисшими щеками и тонкими насмешливыми губами.  
Призрак была одет в роскошные тяжелые одежды, изрядно, впрочем, поношенные и истрепанные по краям.  
Бобби завороженно глядел на призрака. Тот выглядел истощенным и даже изможденным – и при всей своей полноте умудрялся выглядеть костлявым и замученным. Он ссутулился, голова поникла, словно император сдался и испытывал сильные страдания.  
Бобби не этого ожидал.  
\- Полагаю, ты Гай Постум? – разорвал молчание Бобби и снова облизнул губы, стараясь, чтобы голос не дрожал. Изображение императора волнилось и дрейфовало от прозрачности к некоторой материальности – выглядело это так, словно по воде было разлито масло.  
\- Это я есть, - ответила фигура, не глядя на Бобби – на странном сочетании архаичной латыни и ломанного английского. Впрочем, этого было достаточно, чтобы Бобби понимал его слова. Голос поплыл по подвалу – пронзительный и несомненно внушительный.  
\- Хорошо, - кашлянул Бобби, подавляя зачатки некоторого сочувствия к этому духу. – Мы поговорим. Точнее, говорить буду я, а ты будешь отвечать на вопросы. И я чхать хотел, что ты когда-то был императором. Сейчас ты только короткая вспышка потусторонней энергии, которую мне раз плюнуть потушить.  
Призрак склонил голову еще ниже, но коротко кивнул.  
\- Я хочу узнать все о проклятии, - Бобби вызывающе скрестил руки на груди, решив говорить начистоту. – И я в самом деле имею в виду «все».  
Прошло немало времени прежде, чем дух шепотом ответил.  
\- Это не было проклятие – не поначалу.  
Бобби нетерпеливо взмахнул рукой, требуя продолжать.  
\- Я любил игры, - легкая улыбка появилась на тонких губах, когда император вспомнил о тех безмятежных временах. – Ни с чем не сравнимые ощущения, когда заставляешь бойцов драться, как звери, ради твоего развлечения. Непреодолимая, пьянящая власть, когда их жизни в твоих руках.  
Помедлив – Бобби успел ощутить презрение, - дух императора продолжил.  
\- Народ Рима любил меня за то, что я развлекал их, потворствовал их страстям – они выкрикивали мое имя, жаждали больше игр, больше крови, и я удовлетворял эту жажду.  
На лбу Бобби, кажется, уже горела надпись «Ты больной сукин сын».  
\- Моя любовь к играм стала такой сильной, что в итоге я осушил денежные запасы Рима. Моя армия осталась без пищи, начались беспорядки, и я вынужден был увеличивать и увеличивать налоги, чтобы прокормить своих людей и свою страсть. И не только это. Я опустошил улицы Рима, забирая мужчин, чтобы удовлетворить жажду толпы, которая хотела крови и смерти.  
Призрак потрогал край изношенных одежд.  
\- Я был императором могущественной Римской Империи – и стал нищим.  
\- Продолжай, - прорычал Бобби.  
\- В то время я знал, что сенат, мои советники и императорская семья – все они потеряли доверие ко мне, - мрачно проговорил дух, дергая ткань на полном плече. – Видели, что их позиции и процветание подвергаются опасности из-за моей неумеренности. Я стал опасаться за свою жизнь и, что еще важнее, за свое бессмертие.  
\- Римских императоров всегда обожествляли после смерти, - фыркнул Бобби. – Чего бояться?  
Фигура едва заметно кивнула.  
\- Благородный Август, могущественный Клавдий… так много моих предшественников были приняты в пантеон богов.  
Но для этого обожествление императора должно быть закреплено в соглашении с его преемником, который будет общаться с богами, чтобы обеспечить их одобрение.  
Призрак застонал.  
\- Я знал, что это не будет моей судьбой. Я был презираем теми, кто имел власть над моей бессмертной душой, поэтому вынужден был взять все в свои руки и заключить договор со жрецами Марса. Чтобы обеспечить вхождение в божественные чертоги, я должен был организовать самый великий бой в истории между двумя самыми великими воинами, которых смогу найти, и посвятить его богу войны.  
Полупрозрачный император помедлил, но продолжил.  
\- С этого момента моя одержимость стала еще темнее и опаснее. Я тайно наблюдал за работой ланисты в моем собственном тренировочном лагере, чтобы быть еще ближе к играм, контролировать тренировки и оценивать уровень бойцов. Я изготовил «собирающие камни», на которых было написано слово господа моего Марса, окропленное кровью жертвенного быка – это помогало мне находить больше и больше бойцов, не опустошая империю. Я утратил последние следы человечности, а жизнь моя превратилась в кошмар, состоявший из попыток выполнить свое обещание с помощью тех, кого собирали камни. Я работал без жалости и раскаяния – их жизни скользили сквозь пальцы, как вода, но я этого не замечал, одержимый растущим желанием угодить великому богу-воину. Но я не смог, - снова простонал он. – Кончина моя настала внезапно, и я не смог сдержать своего обещания. И вот я здесь. Веками мой дух существует в муках – я брошен и покаран господом моим Марсом, измучен, сломлен, холоден и одинок, обречен наблюдать за вечными поисками бойца, который исполнит мой обет и откроет врата вечности, где я смогу занять место около великого Бога Войны, найти мир и покой, которых я жажду.  
Призрак умолк. Он переливался и мерцал, становясь чуть более прозрачным с каждым словом.  
\- Время шло, мои собирающие камни терялись и разрушались, возможности достичь успеха истощались, поэтому мне пришлось использовать оставшийся камень, чтобы собрать как можно больше бойцов.  
Дух глубоко вздохнул.  
\- Если последний камень будет утрачен, разочарование господа моего Марса будет сокрушительным, и мне придется целую вечность испытывать на себе его гнев.  
Бобби стоял, скрестив руки на груди, и смотрел на призрака.  
\- Ну хватит ныть уже, - проворчал он. – Только ты и твое больное раздутое эго в ответе за все эти бесчисленные убийства на протяжении веков, а теперь ты ждешь, что я пожалею тебя, потому что ты, видишь ли, немного одинок?  
Понурый призрак молчал, глядя исключительно в пол.  
\- Ты мерзкий и кровожадный сукин сын, - выпалил Бобби. – Твой чертов камень забрал моих мальчиков, и ты сейчас же скажешь, как мне вытащить их оттуда живыми и невредимыми.  
Дух императора удрученно покачал головой.  
\- Пути назад нет, - безучастно ответил он. – Только исполнить мой обет. Это станет вознаграждением за победу.  
Бобби задумался над словами призрака, чувствуя, как холодеет в груди. Дух императора Гая Постума мерцал и истаивал по мере того, как остывали угли в тигле.  
Бобби расправил плечи и вытер потные ладони о джинсы.  
\- Время истекает, - сказал он с уверенностью в голосе большей, чем та, что он чувствовал. – И я устал слушать твой скулеж.  
Контур призрака становился все более блеклым, и Бобби понял, что если собирается помочь мальчикам, то сейчас или никогда.  
\- Меня тошнит от тебя, и ничто – ничто! – не может доставить мне большего удовольствия, чем возможность затушить эти угли и отправить тебя в это холодное темное ничто, где Марс будет гноить тебя до скончания веков, - сердито сказал Бобби. – Но я не буду этого делать. Я помогу тебе. Я, прости господи, собираюсь помочь тебе, потому что только так помогу мальчикам.  
Полупрозрачный призрак едва заметно кивнул.  
\- Ты должен передать им сообщение. Я его сейчас напишу. Они должны прочитать его без знакомства с тобой. Все ясно?  
И еще один чуть заметный кивок.  
Бобби отвернулся и схватил лист бумаги и ручку. Склонился над столешницей и принялся быстро строчить.  
\- Кинь в огонь, - выдохнул позади призрак.  
\- Предупреждаю, - прорычал Бобби. – Если парни не вернутся домой – и быстро, я буду вызывать тебя снова и снова – и поверь, в сравнении с тем, что я буду с тобой делать, проделки Марса покажутся детскими забавами.  
Он бросил бумагу в тигель и смотрел, как бордовые угли сминают ее.  
*  
Утро выдалось теплым и влажным. Когда солнце стало изгонять длинные тени, Дин открыл глаза в той самой камере, которую они с Сэмом и Эриком вынуждены были делить в последние несколько дней.  
Он медленно перевернулся на мешке соломы, служивший матрасом, и застонал, когда больные ребра запротестовали. После того впечатляющего представления в тренировочном дворе братьев выставляли против других соперников всевозможных форм, размеров и способностей, и теперь они были все в синяках и засохшей крови, изломанными физически и морально и совершенно, категорически, невыносимо измученными.  
Когда туман перед глазами рассеялся, Дин заметил на краю матраса скомканную почерневшую бумажку. От нее исходил легкий запах дыма.  
Глянув на Сэма, который неуютно свернулся на другом мешке соломы, он развернул бумажку и резко вдохнул, прочитав первое слово.  
«Балбесы вы.  
Я знаю, что случилось с вами, а теперь еще знаю наверняка, что есть только один способ вернуться. Вы должны устроить этому мерзавцу этот его бой, который завершит все бои. Другого обратного билета нет.  
Только два бойца, что сделают это, смогут вернуться в свое время, живыми или мертвыми. Значит, чтобы вам обоим вернуться, придется драться друг с другом.  
Вам, мальчики, придется устроить действительно хороший бой.  
Но, пожалуйста, не переусердствуйте.  
Б.»  
*  
Дин посмотрел на тревожно спящего брата и смял бумажку в кулаке.  
Его замутило.

Глава 10

Проснувшись после некомфортной, жаркой и почти бессонной ночи, Сэм решил, что лучше бы ему не просыпаться. Он чувствовал себя таким грязным, как никогда прежде. После сна на тонком комковатом матрасе, который, казалось, вместо сена был набит конским навозом и насекомыми, все тело чесалось и болело. Сэм подумало, что ему доводилось выкапывать трупы, которые пахли лучше, чем этот матрас.  
Он уже даже пожалел, что Дин так настойчиво отправил куда подальше несчастного раба, который робко вошел вчера в их клетку с кувшином душистого масла и скребницей, висевшим на поясе. Когда Эрик тихо объяснил, что раб намерен делать с помощью этих инструментов, Дин выпихал раба из клетки вместе с маслом и скребницей.  
Но самым худшим в пробуждении было выражение лица Дина.  
Его встревожило то, что брат и в самом деле плохо выглядел. Грязные волосы прилипли к потному лбу, лицо выглядело изможденным, бескровно-серым, все в синяках и кровоподтеках. Но что встревожило гораздо сильнее, так это ледяной ужас, что плескался в глазах Дина.  
Он смотрел прямо на Сэма, и тот подумал — неужели брат провел так всю ночь? Вполне вероятно, поскольку выглядел он измученным. Дин разомкнул губы, словно собираясь что-то сказать, но осекся — в страхе или замешательстве.  
\- Дин? – нерешительно спросил Сэм и медленно сел. – Что случилось?  
Брат перевел дыхание, облизал сухие губы и протянул руку. Сэм посмотрел на мятую, серую от пепла бумажку и вопросительно взглянул на брата.  
\- Читай, - хрипло сказал Дин.  
Сэм послушался и начал читать, но уже на первом слове со свистом втянул в легкие воздух.  
Распахнув глаза, он посмотрел на Дина.  
\- Бобби, - выдохнул, чувствуя головокружение от облегчения. – Откуда это взялось?  
\- Нашел на матрасе. Читай.  
Читая явно поспешно нацарапанную записку, Сэм чувствовал на себе пристальный взгляд брата. А когда закончил, на лице его появилось выражение того самого ужаса, что он видел в глазах Дина.  
\- Что же, - пробормотал он. – Это логично. Эрик же сказал – кто достигнет цели, заработает свободу. Но если мы не будем драться между собой, то она достанется только одному.  
\- Может, Бобби ошибся, - выдохнул Дин – никчемная надежда в его голосе была душераздирающей. Он верил в это не больше Сэма.  
Сэм покачал головой.  
\- Старик, это же Бобби. Он никогда не поставил бы нас в такие условия, существуй хоть какая-то альтернатива. Уверен, прежде, чем отправить это сообщение, он перевернул все вверх дном в поисках ответов.  
Дин опустил взгляд и кивнул, зная, что Сэм прав – Бобби вывернул бы наизнанку небо и землю, чтобы найти другой вариант.  
\- Я не смогу, Сэм, - категорически сказал он. – Я всю жизнь защищал тебя, а теперь мы можем выжить, только если попытаемся убить друг друга? Это кошмар какой-то.  
Сэм почесал голову.  
\- Не знаю, Дин. Может, до этого и не дойдет. Мы занимались спаррингом всю жизнь. Да мы практически можем читать мысли друг друга, когда дело доходит до драки – может, смошенничаем как-то…  
\- Ты не понял, да? – резко бросил Дин. – То был спарринг и рестлинг. Игра в драку. Здесь другое – они дадут нам оружие, мечи и прочее барахло, и мы будем вынуждены драться до последнего вздоха, - он задержал дыхание и резко выдохнул. – Эти парни дерутся всю жизнь и видят бои каждый день – они знают, что настоящее, а что фейк. Этих сукиных детей не удовлетворит ничего, кроме боя насмерть.  
Сэм постарался оставаться спокойным – он видел, что Дин уже близок к краю. Впрочем, если не врать себе, то он тоже.  
\- Ладно. Обменяемся тогда парой затрещин, - предложил он. – Прольем немного крови, дадим им, что они хотят. Эрик говорит, что немало боев останавливают прежде, чем кто-то погибнет, иначе умирает слишком много гладиаторов, а это дорого и затратно по времени. Если мы будем драться достаточно хорошо и долго, уверен, так и будет. А если даже и нет, то не существует на земле ничего, что может заставить нас убить друг друга.  
Он пожал плечами.  
\- А если им все равно будет недостаточно… ну не знаю… придумаем другой способ. Конечно, нет никаких гарантий, что нас выставят друг против друга. Самим придется это организовать.  
\- Не беспокойся, - отрезал Дин. – Здесь много хороших бойцов, ты заработаешь эту гребаную свободу в бое против одного из них. Я бы предпочел провести всю свою жизнь здесь, чем завоевать свою, зная, что я ранил или, прости господи, убил тебя.  
Сэм потер переносицу и сделал глубокий вдох, подавляя раздражение.  
\- Не пойдет, старина. Не смей говорить так. Мы будем сражаться. И вернемся к нашей привычной жизни. Она, может, и не сахар, но точно лучше этого дерьма, - он перевел дыхание, пытаясь успокоиться. – Думаешь, я хочу драться с тобой? Ранить тебя? Нет конечно. Но если это позволит вернуться, то я буду. И если тебя это бесит, то можешь надрать мне зад, как только мы вернемся к Бобби. Хотя, возможно, тебе придется встать в очередь, - добавил он с ухмылкой.  
Дин открыл было рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но Сэм перебил.  
\- Без вариантов, что я попытаюсь вернуться в наше время, зная, что оставляю тебя гнить здесь с перспективой сгинуть от руки какого-нибудь урода со здоровенным мечом, - выпалил Сэм. – Нет, чувак, если ты намерен играть со мной в пацифиста, я тоже остаюсь.  
Лицо Дина исказил гнев, и он склонил голову.  
\- Но, Сэм, что…  
\- Да ничего, - оборвал его Сэм. – Ты остаешься – я остаюсь. Хочешь, чтобы я завоевал свободу? Тебе придется драться со мной – а я буду драться с тобой.  
Дин поднял взгляд – Сэм увидел в его глазах злые слезы и обжигающий страх.  
\- Ненавижу тебя, - с горечью бросил он.  
\- Вот и отлично, - фыркнул Сэм. – Это поможет тебе быть убедительнее.  
*  
Между ними повисло долгое напряженное молчание. Дин заговорил первым, понизив голос до шепота.  
\- Как насчет Эрика? – спросил он, кивнув на третьего их сокамерника. Хотя бы в попытке сменить тему.  
Сэм покосился на спящего историка.  
\- Постараемся убедиться, что он в порядке, да? – он посмотрел на Дина, взглядом умоляя о поддержке.  
Дин кивнул и не слишком уверенно улыбнулся.  
\- Да, придумаем что-нибудь…  
\- Что придумаете?  
Винчестеры резко подняли головы, услышав слабый голос с другой стороны клетки. Эрик сел, привалился к стене и посмотрел на них.  
Сэм сжал бумажку в ладони и улыбнулся.  
\- О, да ничего такого, - он глянул на Дина в поисках поддержки. – Просто пытаемся понять…  
\- Как выбраться из этой дыры, - закончил Дин.  
Эрик пожал плечами и покрутил головой, разминая шею после все той же долгой, жаркой и неудобной ночи, что была у братьев.  
Он поморгал, всматриваясь сквозь полумрак клетки в проходивших мимо по ту сторону решетки рабов и бойцов, сосредоточившись вдруг на чем-то.  
\- И как? Придумали что-нибудь? – обратился он к ним через несколько секунд.  
\- Работаем над этим, - вздохнул Дин, посмотрев на Сэма.  
\- Ну… - голос Эрика вдруг окрасился страхом. – Лучше бы вам поскорее что-нибудь придумать. Я слушал рабов там… Наш дебют на арене назначен на сегодня.

Глава 11

Одолеваемые плохими предчувствиями братья стояли плечом к плечу в осыпающемся устье темного прохода с крошащимися стенами. Тяжелая деревянная решетка начала подниматься, выдавливая зловонный мрак ослепительным дневным светом. Древний механизм трещал и гремел, работая со скорбной медлительностью.  
Со всей суматохой последних дней они не сразу поняли, что комплекс, в котором их содержали, был построен под ареной. Приглушенный гул возбужденной толпы нарастал весь день, словно барабаны приближающейся армии. В итоге назойливый шум заполнил подземные камеры, даря зловещее обещание жестокой расправы и смерти.  
Когда решетка поднялась выше, белый шум превратился в рев, что пронесся по туннелю диким зверем.  
Состоялось уже три боя. Четверо из шести главных героев вернулись – окровавленные, побитые, но живые.  
Двое – не вернулись.  
*  
Они посмотрели друг на друга, соприкоснулись кулаками в молчаливой поддержке, сделали глубокий вдох и шагнули в ослепительное безумие.  
Замерли, на миг загипнотизированные плавным колыханием толпы, калейдоскопом тысяч лиц, что смотрели на них, ожидая крови. Требуя ее.  
Им обоим была определена роль «фракийских» гладиаторов – так сказал Эрик, их неизменный эксперт. Фракийцы, судя по всему, считались умелыми и агрессивными бойцами ближнего боя, уважаемыми за хорошее и жестокое шоу. Однако, кисло подумал Дин, они все равно одевались, как слабаки.  
Каждому выдали короткий изогнутый меч и тяжелый круглый деревянный щит – неукрашенный и размером с большую тарелку. Основную часть их экипировки составляли короткий кожаный килт и несущественная набедренная повязка. Все это крепилось к талии толстым шипованным кожаным ремнем.  
Правую руку защищал укрепленный металлом кожаный доспех, с одной стороны он держался на месте с помощью жесткой перчатки, с другой - надежно крепился к груди тонкими кожаными ремнями.  
Голени защищали кожаные поножи, которые закрывали ногу от подъема, где заканчивались сандалии, до колена. Единственным отличием в их с Сэмом снаряжении была льняная лента на голове брата, что убирала волосы с лица.  
Дин никак не мог решить, бояться ему, злиться или смущаться. Одно дело просто умереть. Другое – умереть страшно и жестоко. Совсем другое – сделать это на глазах тысяч людей. А если еще и полуголый при этом – то это просто вишенка на торте.  
Да и вообще, что за слабоумный придумал экипировку, которая закрывает ноги и одну руку, но оставляет сердце и другие немаловажные органы открытыми ударам врага?  
И еще считается, что римляне были умными? Долбанные психи – вот они кто.  
Еще хуже, по мнению Дина, было то, что им дали клички «Praegrandis» и «Ferox». Бесценный кладезь знаний Эрик пояснил, что это значит что-то вроде «здоровенный» и «свирепый». То, что он был вроде как вторым, самомнение Дина никак не тешило.  
Сэм был полностью сосредоточен. Дин понял это по сцепленным зубам и вздернутому подбородку. Его, похоже, не беспокоило то, что он стоит перед десятью тысячами кровожадных дикарей, выглядя, как Конан как-его-там. И дурацкое имя, звучащее как диагноз, его не беспокоило тоже.  
Он был сосредоточен на том, чтобы не просто выжить, но и сделать это максимально эффектно. Даже больше – он ожидал того же от Дина. По мнению Сэма, их первый публичный выход должен был стать первым шагом в крестовом походе за участие в финальной битве. За билет домой.  
Дин сделал глубокий вдох, стараясь не замечать пятен крови на янтарном песке арены. Он солгал бы, сказав, что есть в этом фарсе хоть что-то приятное, но выживание его сейчас вполне удовлетворило бы.

*  
Братья увидели двух своих противников, которые ступили на арену с другой стороны.  
Одеты они были почти так же, но держали в руках большие прямоугольные щиты, почти в свой рост, а лица их скрывали шлемы. Оба противника были плотного сложения, довольно упитанными и пониже Винчестеров.  
\- Эй, чувак, - пробормотал Дин, глядя на пухлый дуэт. – Мы легко одолеем этих двоих. Надо просто бросить пирог между ними – и пусть дерутся за него насмерть.  
\- Эрик сказал, римлянам нравится, когда гладиаторы толстые, - негромко ответил Сэм. – Дополнительный жир защищает жизненно важные органы от поверхностных ран.  
Дин опустил взгляд на свое тело, глянул на Сэма – эта затея нравилась ему все меньше и меньше.  
Но размышлять об этом было некогда – один из массивных воинов, разразившись глухим в металлическом шлеме рыком, бросился на него. Дин быстро поднял щит, защищаясь от удара, и чертыхнулся, когда плечо прошило болью – силы оппоненту было не занимать.  
Сэм ввязался в драку, сделав выпад в сторону второго и уводя его от Дина. Он выбросил вперед щит, с силой впечатав его в живот противнику - тот отшатнулся и согнулся пополам, хватая ртом воздух.  
Дин восстановил равновесие и бросился вперед, замахнувшись мечом. Когда соперник блокировал удар, он тоже воспользовался щитом, вмазав им по голове - шлем с громким лязгом свалился на песок.  
Дико размахивая мечом, Дин ринулся на ошеломленного противника, который как раз сплевывал на песок кровь и выбитые зубы, и обрушился на него всем весом, сбивая на землю. Но тот успел взмахнуть массивным щитом и впечатать его в бок Дину, отбрасывая его в сторону. Задыхаясь и морщась от песка, царапающего голую спину, Дин поднял щит как раз вовремя, чтобы защититься от метившего в голову удара мечом.  
Чуть поодаль Сэм неустанно наносил удары по щиту съежившегося противника. Тот длинным мечом сумел зацепить его бедро, но Сэм в своей целеустремленной ярости раны явно не чувствовал. По лицу градом стекал пот, но дрался он жестко и беспощадно. Меч мелькал серебристой молнией, изрубая в щепки щит несчастного оппонента. Толпа вскочила на ноги и ликующе взревела, одобряя грубость и стремительность натиска.  
Лежа на спине, Дин пытался толком вздохнуть – нависший над ним гладиатор казался полуразмытым черным контуром, частично заслонившим палящее солнце. Заметив вспышку металла, Дин откатился в сторону и сумел избежать смертельного удара, но зашипел от боли, когда меч скользнул по боку, оставляя длинную узкую рану.  
Противник снова занес меч, на окровавленных губах появилась широкая ухмылка – он уже предвидел смертельный удар. Чувствуя, как кровь капает на песок, Дин вдохнул, ожидая подходящего момента… три… два… один…  
Когда тот наклонился, Дин из всех сил ударил ногой, отправив оппонента кувырком через себя. Вскочив на ноги, он ринулся к нему и впечатал колено в живот, чтобы обездвижить. Схватив его за руку, Дин хлопнул ей по песку, выбивая меч, и приставил свой к груди поверженного врага.  
\- Не повезло, жирдяй, - прорычал он.  
Сэм стоял над побежденным соперником, прижав кончик меча к его горлу и слушая одобрительный рев толпы, который сотряс каменные стены арены.  
Император стоял посреди всего этого бедлама, спокойно указывая рукой на своих новых звезд. Тонкие губы изогнулись в довольной улыбке.  
Братья в странном оцепенении услышали, как толпа скандирует их имена. Они переглянулись, окровавленные, задыхающиеся, дрожащие – и не только от адреналина, но и от растущей паники. Они отлично понимали, что сегодняшнее представление еще на шаг приблизило их к роковому поединку, который определит их будущее.  
И это никак не обнадеживало.

Глава 12

Бобби просидел на кухне два дня. Невзрачный старый стол скрипел и стонал от веса десятков книг по древнему Риму и его жестоким гладиаторским играм. Бобби приходил в отчаяние от мыслей, через что придется пройти парням – но теперь, ознакомившись со всеми чудовищными фактами, он чувствовал себя особенно беспомощным и бесполезным.  
Лучше было бы всего этого не знать.  
Откинувшись на спинку стула, он потер усталые глаза и допил остатки виски из стакана. Потянувшись к бутылке, стоявшей среди разбросанных книг, как маяк среди моря плохих новостей, он обнаружил, что она пуста, раздраженно зарычал и запустил ее через всю комнату. Звон стекла отчего-то принес некоторое удовлетворение.  
Бобби взглянул на пыльные часы на стене.  
Мальчики жили двумя тысячами лет ранее – и кто знает, что с ними сейчас. Почему они еще не вернулись? Вернутся ли когда-нибудь?  
Всего виски в мире не хватит.  
*  
Дин сел и привалился спиной к холодной сырой стене в их затхлой камере, всмотрелся в полумрак. Сэм сидел рядом, задумчивый и молчаливый.  
Бросив взгляд в дальний угол, где их сокамерник Эрик проводил большую часть времени, Дин рассеянно дернул за край истрепанной повязки, что перетягивала грудь, скрывая рану на боку и ободранную спину – и вздохнул.  
Эрик не вернулся.  
Он должен был драться во второй день игр, однако его неожиданно вытащили на арену сегодня, поставив в пару к закаленному ветерану на финальный бой дня. Его конец был жестоким – и милосердно быстрым.  
Во время последнего тяжкого испытания Эрика они были в руках лекаря, не зная о его участи, не в силах помочь.  
Дин закрыл глаза и откинул голову на стену. Закусив губу, он давил злые слезы.  
Когда принесли окровавленное тело Эрика, он обрушил на виновного в его гибели гладиатора такую бурю раскаленной добела ярости, что его кончина была еще более стремительной, чем кончина Эрика.  
Из-за этого их с Сэмом швырнули в камеру в кандалах.  
*  
Сэм безучастно глядел в угол – темный угол, который несчастный Эрик считал убежищем, где прятался, как испуганный зверек.  
Единственным признаком того, что он когда-либо существовал, были разбитые очки, совершенно теперь бесполезные – они лежали на полу рядом с потерянной сандалией.  
Эрик был женат на своих книжках, его некому было оплакивать. Правда, вчера ночью они разговаривали и выяснилось, что он был не прочь найти хорошую женщину, которая была бы счастлива в браке с величайшим занудой в мире.  
Был он занудой или не был – но Сэм подумал, что без глубоких знаний Эрика о Риме и его кровожадных обитателях они теперь еще более беззащитны и уязвимы в этом жестоком и чужом мире.  
Благодаря его достойной восхищения эрудиции они могли подготовиться к тому, что их ждет. Сэм не сомневался в том, что они до сих пор живы благодаря Эрику.  
И их не было рядом, чтобы помочь, когда он в этом нуждался.  
Эрик был, по его собственному мнению, ничем не примечательным человеком. Он был вдумчивым, умным, скромным и добрым – он держал себя в форме, любил свою работу и поддерживал благородные начинания. Он представлял собой все хорошее в человечестве.  
Жизнь его закончилась всем плохим.

*  
Дин не чувствовал боли – порезы и ссадины уже не имели никакого значения. Он и не подумал бы жаловаться на дискомфорт – слишком был зол, слишком раздосадован, слишком полон яростью и ненавистью. Все, чего он хотел – это выбраться из этой богом забытой дыры прежде, чем следующим изувеченным телом, которое торжественно вернут в лагерь, станет тело Сэма.  
Они должны были вырваться от этих варваров – Эрик один стоил больше, чем все они вместе взятые.  
Хотелось разрушить это место до основания, прикончив каждого вонючего сукина сына. Хотелось высвободить ярость настолько сокрушительную, чтобы огненное шоу Нерона в Риме показалось в сравнении мелкой неприятностью.  
Тому, что бой Эрика перенесли, была причина – намерение устроить дополнительное, особенное представление. Решение было принято после их сегодняшнего боя на арене.  
Представление, которое приведет аудиторию в восторг, которое закроет второй и последний день игр, о котором будут вспоминать годами.  
Винчестеры отлично знали, что придется делать.

Глава 13

Следующим утром небо укрыло свинцовым одеялом серых облаков, которые принесли с собой тяжелую смрадную влажность и удушливое тепло, выдавливающие жизнь из тел и душ. Несмотря на это, население Рима не выказывало недовольства от тягостной жары и бодро стекалось на арену.  
Им пообещали нечто особенное, нечто, что они запомнят до конца своих дней.  
Возможно – бой, что окончит все бои.  
Три кровавых поединка уже закончились, но аудитория приняла их с изрядной долей презрительного равнодушия, ожидая финального боя.  
Теперь, впрочем, настроение толпы становилось все более свирепым, подпитанное пролившейся кровью и выпитым вином. Толпа становилась все более дикой, толпа взвивалась на ноги, орала и издавала монотонный гул, наполнявший воздух тяжелым ощущением угрозы.  
*  
Братья снова стояли в зловонной полутьме туннеля перед закрытыми пока воротами – и не могли смотреть друг на друга. Дин молча глядел на свои грязные, обутые в сандалии ноги, слыша лишь беспокойный стук сердца в ушах. Больше всего на свете хотелось сказать этим дикарям все, что он о них думает – и так, чтобы поняли. Он с гораздо большим удовольствием принял бы последствия этого поступка взамен отвратительного, тошнотворного боя, что им предстоял. Но тогда Сэм, упрямый сукин сын, останется здесь и будет гнить в этой дыре вместо того, чтобы бороться за свою свободу.  
Единственный способ спасти Сэма – это причинить ему боль. Попытаться убить. Как кульминационный момент в плохой шутке – очень несмешной, очень плохой шутке.  
Ему необязательно было смотреть на брата, чтобы знать, о чем он думает. Он видел все по его лицу, по той невыносимой сосредоточенности, которую ничто не могло поколебать. Сэм не больше самого Дина хотел причинять боль брату, но, казалось, уже видел сквозь весь ужас их нынешней ситуации то время, когда они вернутся к своей жизни. Это был триумф надежды над здравым смыслом.  
Дин знал, что если дело дойдет до финального акта, он дрогнет – а это будет означать, что оба они ощутят на себе гнев императора и толпы. Нет, если не будет помилования, если не будет выхода, лучше сделать это самому, быстро и чисто, чем оставить Сэма на растерзание разъяренной толпе или распятие, или что еще эти звери могут придумать для покарания тех, кто их разочаровал.  
Если до этого дойдет, он проверит их изобретательность на себе, но избавит от мук Сэма.  
*  
С мрачным лязгом ожили цепи, поднимавшие ворота, и огромный кусок дерева пополз вверх.  
Оглушительный рев толпы заполнил туннель, братьев дюйм за дюймом заливал дневной свет.  
Никогда прежде они не слышали звука столь враждебного – он обрушился на них сокрушительным потоком злобы и жажды крови. Этот варварский напор выбивал воздух из легких.  
Дин сомкнул ладонь на рукояти меча и сделал глубокий вдох, пытаясь сохранить некое подобие самоконтроля. Его больше не заботило то, во что он одет и где находится. Он больше не чувствовал отвратительных запахов и неудобства от жестких ремешков на груди, и веса тяжелого ремня, и ссадин на лодыжках – весь мир сжался до него и Сэма, и того, что от них ждут.  
Он сделал еще один вдох.  
*  
Сэм не мог посмотреть на брата. Не мог поверить, что они в итоге пришли к этому, что их единственный шанс на спасение, на будущее – поединок, в котором они должны сражаться насмерть. Император и, что еще важнее, толпа, не согласятся ни на что иное.  
Нервно пошевелив пальцами, он ощутил жесткий песок под голыми ступнями, и сделал глубокий вдох.  
Он не мог посмотреть на брата. Испуган Дин, возмущен, зол или уже смирился – он не хотел видеть. Знал, что если посмотрит в глаза Дину, решимость его предаст, как паршивая армия своего генерала.  
Сэм знал, что нужно делать. Он держался на знании, что они могут прорубить себе путь на свободу, устроить шоу и пройти это жестокое испытание – но в тот момент уже не был так уверен. Как можно биться насмерть с тем, кто был тебе и отцом, и матерью, и братом? Но если ничего не выйдет, то лучше Сэм сам нанесет удар, чем сдастся и оставит брата, проигравшего гладиатора, на милость ланисте и его головорезам.  
Едва ли не впервые в жизни Сэма окатило ощущением полной безысходности.  
Он взял в руки два кинжала – его оружие для сегодняшнего представления, и продолжил смотреть на траурными темпами поднимавшуюся решетку.  
*  
Когда император поднял свое тучное тело из кресла и простер руку, призывая арену к тишине, рев толпы стих до негромкого рокота.  
\- Люди Рима, - высокомерно начал он, - мне не нужно напоминать, что наш великий город был основан двумя братьями, - он помедлил для пущего театрального эффекта и сложил тонкие губы в усмешку. – Братья Ромул и Рем, зачатые великим богом-воином Марсом и вскормленные волчицей, стали великими воинами, которые пошли по стопам своего отца.  
Он снова умолк, наслаждаясь возбужденным гудением толпы, впитывая внимание, как губка.  
\- Как все великие люди, братья были сильными и могучими, они вызывали страх и трепет у каждого, однако, как это по обыкновению случается с братьями, они также были задирами, - пояснил он становящейся все более нетерпеливой толпе. – И в последней жестокой битве Ромул высвободил ярость, достойную их отца, и убил своего брата, - голос его обрел торжественность. – В честь этого события я привел вам двух сильных братьев – их имена Преграндис и Ферокс. Олицетворяя собой Ромула и Рема, они ради вашего удовольствия разыграют самый страшный момент из истории наших основателей.  
Он махнул рукой в сторону темной пасти туннеля, и братьев толкнули в спины.  
*  
Толпа затихла, глядя на то, как двое начинают медленно кружить друг вокруг друга. Они двигались медленно, осторожно, каждый шаг наливался тяжестью под весом жуткой цели.  
Нетерпеливый рокот угрожающе прокатился по арене, и Дин вспомнил, что здесь собралась не та аудитория, что будет покорно ждать. Он опустился на колено в боевую стойку, держа меч перед щитом в классической оборонительной позиции.  
*  
Реальность происходящего вдруг наполнила Сэма ужасом – он задрожал так сильно, что выронил один из кинжалов. Наклонившись за ним, он опустил ладонь в песок, чтобы улучшить сцепление, и опустился на корточки, отзеркалив движение Дина. Один кинжал завел за спину для защиты, второй выставил перед собой.  
Они помедлили, вслушиваясь в обволакивающий гул толпы. Наконец Дин поднял взгляд и едва заметно обнадеживающе улыбнулся.  
\- Защита слева, - шепнул он и с рыком атаковал.  
Клинок скользнул к левому плечу Сэма, но благодаря предупреждению он без труда защитился, блокировав удар предплечьем. Поднырнув под стремительный удар Дина, он бросился вперед, метя в правый бок.  
Они сражались без передышки, удар за ударом, блок и контратака, выпад и удар от плеча – жуткий танец свирепой ярости. Они стремились пробить защиту друг друга и радовались, когда не получалось.  
Каждый звон соприкасающихся клинков встречал вой одобрения, каждый скользящий удар – приветствовался.  
Бесконечно, бросок за броском, песнь стали о сталь, удар за ударом – кулаком в живот Дина, рукоятью меча по подбородку Сэма.  
Изнуряющая жара, пот смешивается с кровью и маслом – неумолимый безжалостный бой. Вместо слов рычание и резкие рваные выдохи.  
Дин бросился вперед и врезался в Сэма, даря им несколько бесценных секунд передышки. Столкнувшись, они попытались перевести дух, но толпа тут же неодобрительно загудела, выражая недовольство перерывом в схватке.  
Вскочив на ноги, Сэм рванулся вперед, но Дин пригнулся и перехватил его за руку. Отшвырнул от себя и почти потерял равновесие. Бесконтрольно взмахнув рукой в попытке удержаться на ногах, Сэм скользнул кончиком лезвия по груди Дина, оставляя длинный кровавый след.  
Отпрыгнув назад, Дин на миг задохнулся от укуса клинка и уклонился от намеренно широкого выпада Сэма. Ударил рукоятью меча по плечу, выбил из руки один из кинжалов, но Сэм взмахнул другой рукой, скользнув кинжалом по щиту и оставляя на боку Дина еще один, более глубокий порез.  
Дин ошарашенно моргнул, отшатнулся и взмахнул щитом, ударив в грудь. Меч нашел свою цель, ужалив плечо Сэма.  
Зрители с ревом взвились на ноги.  
Они вновь врезались в друг друга и, отбросив оружие, сцепились в рукопашную.  
Сделав подсечку, Дин уронил их обоих на землю. Зная, что нужно кровожадной толпе, он подхватил один из кинжалов и отклонился. Одними глазами дал Сэму понять, что его собственный меч лежит в дюйме от его головы.  
Схватив его, Сэм впечатал рукоять в подбородок, отбросив Дина на землю. Щит с полым стуком покатился по окровавленному песку.  
Сэм нарочито медленно перевернулся, давая Дину несколько секунд на то, чтобы прийти в себя.  
Дин поднялся на ноги и покачнулся, пытаясь сделать глубокий вдох – помятые ребра неожиданно отказались сотрудничать. Оскалившись в притворной ярости, он бросился вперед.  
Отбросив кинжал, Дин врезался в Сэма, но он был слишком силен и снова швырнул его на песок. Навис сверху с его собственным мечом, но Дин применил свой излюбленный прием и перебросил ударом ноги Сэма через себя. Тяжело перекатился на живот, чувствуя, как дрожит от напряжения каждая мышца. Усталость брала верх, и Сэм, сумевший вернуть один из своих кинжалов и встать, шатался, как пьяный.  
Титаническим усилием заставив себя подняться на непослушные ноги, Дин потянулся за мечом. Сцепив зубы, он рванулся к брату и сделал очередную подсечку.  
Он не встретил сопротивления – Сэм рухнул сверху всем весом, врезавшись по ходу дела локтем в грудь – воздух из легких выбило в очередной раз.  
Крики беснующейся толпы заглушили шум схватки.  
Драка становилась все более дикой. Перемазанные кровью и песком, они то и дело падали друг на друга, когда сил не оставалось. Не было больше ни мастерства, ни показушной отточенности движений – сплошная грубая сила и раскаленная добела целеустремленность.  
Истощение становилось критическим. Удары и пинки были все более медленными и затрудненными, удары клинком блокировались на остатках сил.  
Их выжало досуха, и только решимость и наличие цели позволяли держаться на ногах, оставаясь в сознании.  
*  
Распаленная жаждой крови толпа топала ногами и кричала – если бы братья могли посмотреть на зрителей, то увидели бы, что и император не остался сидеть. Поднявшись на ноги, он в совершенно не царственной манере выкрикивал что-то в поддержку гладиаторов.  
Император был в восторге сперва от их мастерства, а затем – от непреклонной стойкости. Когда они растеряли все свое оружие, он был уверен, что бой закончится, став очередным разочарованием, но к его удивлению и восхищению, эти братья, казалось, готовы были убить друг друга голыми руками.  
Он и в самом деле смотрел бой, что окончит все бои – эта арена не видела ничего подобного.  
*  
Слабо оттолкнув Дина в сторону, Сэм перекатился на бок и сплюнул кровь. Приготовился к очередному раунду и вдруг увидел, как Дин отдаляется. Он не увидел двух преторианских гвардейцев, что вздернули брата на ноги.  
Еще двое проделали то же с Сэмом, приведя его в вертикальное положение.  
Они были слишком измучены, чтобы удивиться или хотя бы заинтересоваться тем, что император встал между ними, предварительно убедившись, что гладиаторов крепко держат.  
Император поднял руку, требуя тишины, и толпа неохотно затихла.  
*  
\- Люди Рима! Много говорилось о великой арене и кровавых представлениях, что здесь проходили. Я стал свидетелем множества таких зрелищ, но с гордостью говорю, что ничто не может сравниться с тем, что я имел наслаждение видеть сегодня.  
Он посмотрел на двух измученных бойцов по обе стороны от себя – только крепкие руки стражников не давали им осесть на песок.  
\- Я утверждаю, здесь, перед достойными людьми, что даже легендарная финальная битва между Ромулом и Ремом не может сравниться с этим зрелищем.  
Он склонил голову и прислушался к крикам толпы.  
\- Эти двое провели бой, который будет жить в веках, тот, о котором будут помнить ваши дети и их дети, и я намерен вознаградить их за службу.  
Арена взорвалась ревом.  
Пятый стражник передал императору длинный ящик. Внутри лежали два деревянных меча.  
\- Это, друзья мои, рудии, - пояснил он с улыбкой. – Символ освобождения от оков рабства. Не моя воля освободить вас – вы сделали достаточно, чтобы заслужить благоволение великого бога Марса, который дарит вам честь уйти с арены свободными людьми.  
Император вложил мечи в ладони полубессознательных братьев, явно не переживая о полном отсутствии ответной реакции, а затем сунул руку в карман и вынул два небольших кожаных мешочка.  
\- Небольшой подарок для начала новой жизни, - объявил он под аплодисменты. – Живите в достатке, воины.  
*  
Едва держась на ногах, поддерживаемый цепкими руками стражников, Дин посмотрел на Сэма. И только когда брат взглянул на него в ответ со слабой улыбкой на окровавленных губах, позволил себе соскользнуть в темноту.

Глава 14

Полночь. Серый лунный покров наброшен на пыльную спальню.  
Бобби лежал на кровати, измученный безнадежной битвой между тревожной бессонницей и попытками хоть немного вздремнуть, чтобы снизить градус усталости от последних дней. Рухнув на потертое покрывало прямо в одежде, он даже не заметил, что забыл снять кепку и ботинки.  
Он все же провалился в чуткую дрему – и то ли ему приснился сон, то ли усталое сознание принялось набрасывать случайные картинки: ему виделись то лица мальчиков, то оброненный фонарик Дина, то страшная рожа императора, то чертов барельеф в музее.  
В этом полусне ему мерещился голос Сэма и отчего-то немелодичное пение Дина. Успокаивающие звуки сменились другими – звоном мечей и гулом кровожадной толпы.  
Над всем этим был еще один звук. Голос. Он нашептывал что-то, чего Бобби не мог расслышать, понять.  
Когда картинок стало слишком много, Бобби проснулся и тут же в отвращении сморщил нос. Тошнотворная вонь поплыла по темной комнате – очень неприятный, но тревожно знакомый запах.  
Что за черт?  
Неужели это от него? Бобби надеялся, что нет. Он, конечно, был не в лучшей форме и мог поклясться, что выглядит отвратительно, но с тех же успехом мог поклясться, что от него так не пахло.  
С глубоким вздохом он решил оставить привлекательную, но бессмысленную затею отдохнуть и сел, свесив ноги с кровати. От недосыпа веки казались свинцовыми, а в глаза словно песка насыпали.  
Опустив голову, Бобби устало потер лоб, но тут же вскинулся, заметив краем глаза какой-то отблеск на полу. Прищурившись, он вгляделся в половицы – не показалось. Что-то маленькое и блестящее слабо мерцало в лунном свете.  
Подхватив вещицу, Бобби рассмотрел ее внимательнее - круглый кусочек золота, похожий на монету, с надписями слишком мелкими, чтобы можно было прочесть.  
Он повертел ее в пальцах и замер, узнав крайне непривлекательный профиль, отчеканенный на другой стороне. Внутри все похолодело.  
Тогда же он вспомнил и вонь – так пахла смесь старой, давно не стиранной одежды, душистых масел и дурного запаха изо рта. Шепот – то был не сон, а посетитель.  
Император.  
Это могло означать только одно.  
Бобби поднял взгляд от монеты и только тогда заметил выцарапанные на стене слова: «Domus antiquitatum». Сердце заколотилось в груди, и Бобби судорожно пытался вспомнить латынь.  
«Дом древностей».

*  
Увидев, как Дин безвольно обвис в руках стражников, Сэм попытался оттолкнуть тех, что удерживали его – но сил не было.  
Он чувствовал себя совершенно опустошенным. Наверное, толпа ожидала, что братья будут купаться в славе, наслаждаться своим триумфом. Но нет ничего славного в том, чтобы потакать прихотям безумца. Нет славного в том, что друг – хороший, безобидный человек – умирает. Нет совершенно ничего славного в том, чтобы избивать собственного брата до полусмерти.  
Ватные ноги дрожали от усилия, которое требовалось, чтобы просто держаться в вертикальном положении – и это несмотря на помощь стражников, которые, наверное, думали, что удерживают его, а не поддерживают. Сэм знал, что уже очень скоро последует за Дином в забвение. Ну же, думал он, скорее.  
Струйка горячей крови побежала по подбородку, но это было неважно. Оцепенение перенапряженных мышц, горячая пульсация в ранах, закрывающиеся глаза, звон в ушах и жуткое головокружение – не это было основным.  
Сэм глянул на избитого брата. Всё в ссадинах и кровоподтеках, лицо его было скрыто в тени. Дин свесил голову на окровавленную, покрытую налипшим песком грудь, с губ стекала тонкая струйка крови.  
Если это цена их свободы – то она слишком, черт возьми, высока.  
Перед глазами все расплывалось, и Сэм уже едва видел стены, лица людей, тучную фигуру императора – все это медленно искажалось и выцветало. Очертания и цвета словно стекали с полотна, написанные слишком жидкой краской. Ликующие крики толпы стали приглушенными – монотонный гул оборачивал его тяжелым одеялом.  
Мир постепенно испарялся, становясь не более, чем сном. Даже сильные руки, державшие его, казались все менее реальными – и вскоре стали ощущаться скорее тонкой паутинкой, чем железным захватом тренированных солдат.  
Реальность плавилась, расплывалась - настоящим оставался только Дин, медленно оседавший на землю.  
Сэм сглотнул тошнотворный комок в горле и закрыл глаза, падая в темноту.  
*  
Когда Сэм открыл глаза, их обожгло беспощадным дневным светом. Он жалобно застонал, сморгнул слезы и зажмурился от обжигающей боли в голове.  
Он ожидал, что снова очнется в клетке, рядом с Дином, на одном из этих вонючих блохастых матрасов – но вместо этого обнаружил себя на кровати, чистой, удобной кровати. Вонь лагеря – едкая смесь запахов крови, пота, грязи и лошадей – сменилась слабыми и намного более приятными запахами кофе и старых книг.  
Все тело затопило морем боли, болело все – мышцы, кости, глубокие порезы и неприятные ссадины, - но впервые за долгое время Сэм чувствовал себя чистым.  
Он ощущал повязки по всему телу и, принимая во внимание все факторы, решил, что все не так уж плохо.  
Дин лежал на соседней кровати, голова его покоилась на мягкой белой подушке. Сэм слышал сонное сопение - дышать отекшим носом было почти невозможно. И все же, несмотря на многочисленные травмы и повязки – выглядел он довольно умиротворенным.  
Но приятнее всего было увидеть знакомое лицо – не императора, не стражников, не насмешливые маски кровожадных гладиаторов. Другое лицо.  
Сэм приподнял голову, моргнул одним не заплывшим глазом, и улыбнулся.  
\- Бобби?  
Послышался облегченный вздох, и знакомый голос ответил:  
\- Привет, сынок. Чертовски рад тебя видеть.

Глава 15

Бобби смотрел на кое-как нацарапанные буквы на стене.  
Дом древностей.  
Был только один дом древностей, которым Бобби интересовался в данный момент.  
Он ожидал от императора визита, когда что-то произойдет с мальчиками. Отчасти потому, что во время их краткой беседы внушил страх несчастному духу императора, отчасти из-за связывающего заклинания, которое произнес над огнем, сжигая записку, потому что ни на грош не верил этому свиномордому.  
Благодаря заклинанию, могущественный император Гай Постум, правитель миллионов и кара небесная древнего Рима, был у Бобби на крючке.  
Даже если он преуспеет в организации своего подношения Марсу – благодаря усилиям Винчестеров или нет, – то все равно не сможет триумфально войти в чертоги бессмертия, чтобы погреться в лучах вечной благодарности могучего бога войны. Пока Бобби не отпустит.  
И если он узнает, что мальчики погибли в результате его глупой и бездарной одержимости, что же… посолить и сжечь – этого будет очень мало.  
*  
Бобби покрутил монету в пальцах. Общаться с призрачными сущностями - легко для нас, живых, телесных существ из реального мира, а вот призракам пересечь завесу не так просто. Очень часто их слова непонятны и искажены, голоса невнятны и тихи. Порой они могут заявить о своем присутствии только механическим способом – стукнуть картиной на стене или хлопнуть дверью. Сообщения их часто написаны на древних или иностранных языках на первом попавшемся предмете – на пыли или запотевшем стекле. Или на чьем-нибудь лбу.  
Или, как в данном случае, на стене.  
А монета? Бобби взглянул на тонкий золотой диск в руке. Быть может, вознаграждение, чтобы заставить его снять заклятье, или… сердце упало, когда он подумал о еще одной вероятности – компенсация за тяжкую потерю?  
Он гневно отбросил эту мысль. Музей Мапл всего в двух часах езды – так какого черта он сидит здесь и думает о еще не свершившемся?  
Схватив ключи от машины, Бобби выбежал из дома.

*  
Он шел по темному и пустынному музею. Тонкий слой пыли успел осесть на опустевших полках со времени его последнего визита. Упакованные и еще не вывезенные экспонаты, свидетели запустения, между которыми он тихо и осторожно пробирался, укоризненно молчали.  
Бобби вдруг понял – у него было два часа времени, чтобы все обдумать, а он по-прежнему понятия не имеет, что собирается здесь найти. Сообщение императора ничего не обещало. Не было никаких гарантий, что он найдет здесь мальчиков, живых и здоровых, или… ладно, живых и не очень здоровых, или… вообще найдет.  
Поэтому он с немалым трепетом ступил в знакомый зал Римской античности и резко остановился, заслышав звук, что одновременно согревал сердце и прокатывался холодком по спине.  
Стон.  
Спотыкаясь в темноте, Бобби ринулся в направлении звука, который вроде как шел из-за массивного камня, с которого начался весь этот кошмар.  
Зайдя за барельеф, он ошеломленно замер.  
Сэм сидел, прислонившись к высокому стеклянному шкафу. Дин полулежал рядом, привалившись к окровавленному боку брата.  
Бобби со свистом втянул в себя воздух и скользнул лучом фонарика, оценивая травмы – раны, которые они нанесли друг другу своими собственными руками. Потому что Бобби так сказал.  
Глаза запекло – позже он мог бы поклясться, что все дело было в пыли.  
Он опустился на колени рядом с ними – колени протестующе хрустнули.  
\- Эй, мальчики, - прошептал, коснувшись грязной и в крови щеки Дина. – Вы дома – слышите? О господи, мальчики, просто дайте понять, что слышите.  
Почти неслышный стон вырвался из груди Дина, он открыл глаза, скользнул по Бобби невидящим взглядом и снова закрыл их, почти мгновенно.  
Почесав дрожащей рукой бороду, Бобби пробормотал сам себе:  
\- Ну же, Сингер, соберись.  
Они были все в кровоподтеках, порезах и ссадинах, в корке из крови и песка, живые, но едва ли в сознании – ни один пока присутствие Бобби не заметил. Нужно ли везти их в больницу? Их вообще передвигать можно? Насколько целесообразно вызывать скорую? Как он объяснит наличие двух избитых до полусмерти гладиаторов в закрытом и запертом музее? Бобби при необходимости, конечно, был одаренным актером, но это? Ему пришлось бы испытать свой талант сочинять небылицы на полную.  
Лучше бы, конечно, перевезти их к нему домой, снять все это гладиаторское дерьмо, отмыть и переодеть во что-то подходящее. Тогда, по крайней мере, он сможет сочинить более-менее правдоподобную историю о драке в баре или автомобильной аварии.  
Бобби сжал плечо Сэма.  
\- Все в порядке, сынок, все закончилось – едем домой.  
Бормоча себе под нос извинения, Бобби провел первичный осмотр, ощупав Винчестеров на предмет сломанных ребер, травм спины и явных внутренних повреждений.  
Ничего опасного для жизни прямо сейчас на первый взгляд не было. К тому же, братья немного пришли в себя – Сэм хоть как-то реагировал на голос Бобби, а Дин бессвязно протестовал против прикосновений.  
Бобби принял решение все же отвезти их домой, а там оценить состояние еще раз.  
Сделав глубокий вдох, он наклонился и, ворча от усилий, забросил Дина себе на плечи. Медленно поднялся, пошатнулся, но сумел восстановить равновесие. Попытался убедить себя, что полуголый гладиатор на плечах – это вовсе не неловко.  
Бобби был весьма силен как для человека его даты выпуска, но Дин был тяжелым. О господи, да он был как будто вылит из свинца. Бобби чертыхнулся и медленно побрел по извилистым коридорам к выходу, где его ждала машина. По дороге он решил, что после этого приключения ему понадобится операция на спине, а то и две, а потом вспомнил, что еще за Сэмом возвращаться…  
*  
Бобби уронил мочалку в миску с теплой мыльной водой, что уже окрасилась в розовый, и со стоном распрямил спину. Винчестеры несомненно потеряли в весе во время испытаний, но все равно весили чертову тонну. Спина Бобби эту ночь еще долго не забудет.  
Бобби провел немало времени, очищая и обрабатывая их раны - когда он оценил полную степень ущерба, его замутило. Винчестеры были исполосованы порезами и глубокими ссадинами, покрыты стремительно темнеющими синяками. Лицам тоже досталось – у Дина был сломан нос и разбиты губы, у Сэма имелись синяки и отеки на скулах, заплывший глаз и выбитый зуб. Бобби едва сдерживал непристойные ругательства.  
Устроив Винчестеров в спальне, он налил себе еще кофе, устроился в кресле между кроватями и приготовился к долгой ночи.  
*  
Было около восьми, когда он услышал, как Сэм зашевелился – старые пружины застонали под весом. Сэм посмотрел на Бобби одним не заплывшим глазом и рассеянно моргнул.  
\- Бобби?  
Он не сдержал облегченного выдоха.  
\- Привет, сынок. Чертовски рад тебя видеть.  
Сэм снова моргнул и поморщился, коснувшись пальцами опухшего глаза.  
\- Ох, старина, и я рад. Подумал, что это сон.  
Бобби покачал головой.  
\- Да нет, это я, - он протянул ему стакан сока. – Выпей вот. Похоже, эти сволочи морили вас голодом.  
Кстати, его спина считала иначе.  
Услышав шорох одеял и тихий стон с другой кровати, Бобби обернулся – Дин озадаченно глядел на него. Из-под одеяла виднелись только глаза и растрепанная макушка.  
\- Бобби? Ты?  
\- Я, - усмехнулся он, доставая второй стакан.  
Дин нахмурился, безуспешно пытаясь дышать отекшим носом.  
\- Блинчики есть? – с надеждой пробормотал он.

Глава 16

\- О господи, да ты перестанешь вертеться или нет?  
\- Если ты перестанешь тыкать куда попало этой булавкой…  
Бобби сидел на краю кровати, храбро пытаясь сменить повязки на груди Дина и, кажется, боролся с желанием затолкать эти бинты ему в рот.  
С тех пор, как братья вернулись в реальный мир, прошло два дня. Сэм тихо стоял в углу спальни, наблюдая за перевязкой с кривой усмешкой на побитом лице. Отек на скуле и брови быстро сходил, и Сэм уже мог видеть обоими глазами.  
На действия Бобби было больно смотреть, но Сэм не мог отвернуться. Повязки скрывали многочисленные ножевые порезы спереди и глубокие ссадины на спине. Это Сэм с ним сделал. Тонкие глубокие порезы расчерчивали грудь Дина жутковатой дорожной картой их испытаний – ему самому подобный порез на плече Бобби заштопал тридцатью швами.  
Сэм швырял Дина об землю, ободрав ему о жесткий песок арены всю спину, а Дин избил его до неузнаваемости.  
И все это они сделали потому, что любили друг друга.  
Сэму доводилось в жизни делать неприятные и аморальные вещи, но то, что им довелось пережить, не шло ни в какое сравнение. Он сжался от воспоминаний и тут же ощутил еще один неприятный, плотно забинтованный порез на бедре.  
Резко вдохнув, он поморщился, когда отекшая скула протестующе запульсировала.  
\- Все нормально, Сэм?  
Его реакция не осталась без внимания Дина, который немедленно прервал свой полный энтузиазма сеанс травли Бобби в пользу обеспокоенности здоровьем Сэма.  
\- Нормально, - улыбнулся Сэм. – Ноет немного, - он сделал глубокий вдох. – Ты как?  
\- Я в порядке, - фыркнул Дин. – Если бы еще сестра Флоренс держала свой шприц при себе вместо того, чтобы тыкать им в меня каждые пять минут.  
Бобби глянул на Сэма и закатил глаза.  
\- Ага. Если бы ты вел себя как взрослая девочка и перестал скулить и дергаться, то я закончил бы быстрее.   
Дин фыркнул и поднял руки – Бобби быстро и надежно закрепил повязку прежде, чем он успел устроить еще что-нибудь.  
Сэм знал, что Дину больно. Как и ему самому. Больно. Досаждая Бобби, уничтожая всю еду в зоне доступа, дразня Сэма, Дин вел себя совершенно нормально. И это, конечно, было ненормально.  
Но в этом-то и разгадка – Дин старательно пытался делать вид, что все в порядке, что они просто получили пару ран на очередной охоте, что его вовсе не вынудили попытаться убить человека, которого он защищал всю свою жизнь.  
Чтобы вернуться в здесь и сейчас, им пришлось сделать ужасное. Но если бы один из них дрался в легендарном поединке с другим гладиатором, то без особых проблем вернулся бы сюда, в двадцать первый век, думая при этом лишь о гниющем в застенках одиноком и беспомощном брате, которого впереди ждет только смерть в гротескном и жестоком древнем Риме.  
Как бы ни противно было думать о том, что им пришлось пережить, эта мысль была определенно еще более ужасной – и это немного утешало.  
И Сэм надеялся, что Дин со временем тоже будет так думать.  
*  
Прошла неделя прежде, чем братья смогли выйти из дома. Их лица зажили до состояния, когда бледнеющие желтые синяки уже можно было выдать за что-нибудь обыденное вроде неудачного происшествия во время занятий спортом. Свободолюбивая натура Дина била копытом, требуя воссоединения с Импалой и пары миль открытой дороги.  
Бобби не знал, куда они. Знал только, что они провели некоторое время за поисками чего-то в сети и, кажется, нашли искомое, потому что засобирались в какой-то богом забытый маленький город у черта на куличках под названием Пайкс-Крик.  
Он послушал удаляющийся рокот двигателя Импалы и тяжело опустился на стул в кухне. Вынул из кармана рубашки монету, что материализовалась на полу в ту ночь, когда приходил император – физический объект, связывающий Постума и Бобби сквозь века. Он посмотрел на тоненький золотой диск и покачал головой.  
Теперь он знал, что его предположение о монете как акте раскаяния и компенсации за ущерб не подтвердилось. В соответствии со всеми остальными поступками императора, это было совершенно эгоцентричное действие – в нем не было иной цели, кроме намерения дать ему физический объект, которого коснулась рука императора, чтобы отменить связывающее заклинание. Монета Бобби была не нужна – у него осталась каменная крошка с барельефа, - но Постум решил перестраховаться. Хотел быть уверен, что не возникнет препятствий к получению им заветной свободы.  
Бобби почувствовал, как в груди вскипает гнев.  
Так просто отказаться освобождать императора, не позволить ему обрести долгожданную славу в пантеоне богов, обречь на вечное одинокое скитание в пустоте.  
Вспоминая все то, что парни рассказали за последние пару дней обо всем том насилии и о гибели куратора выставки, Бобби испытал сильнейшее искушение. Ладно у братьев еще были какие-никакие навыки, чтобы позаботиться о себе – Эрик же был совершенно беспомощен. Он погиб ни за что, его единственным преступлением было отсутствие достаточной силы и злости. В том больном отвратительном мире его исключительная начитанность, спортивные интересы, самоотверженное милосердие в местном хосписе ничего не стоили.  
Одного этого было достаточно, чтобы покарать императора, и это еще Бобби даже не начинал вспоминать, что довелось пережить самим Винчестерам.  
Он снова посмотрел на золотой диск, провел кончиком пальца по рельефной поверхности.  
Нет.  
Бобби кряхтя поднялся и побрел в подвал. Если он тешил себя мыслями о злопамятной мести, с наслаждением представлял себе страдания императора, разве это делало его лучше того, кого он хотел покарать?  
Он должен быть лучше этого. Бобби будет лучшим человеком, чем император когда-либо был – это и станет его местью. Он не позволит жгучей ненависти к бездушной твари сделать его менее человечным. Не хотелось бы добавить свое имя к списку людей, которых уничтожила или разрушила жестокость Постума.  
Он освободит дух императора, позволит ему катиться ко всем чертям и не омрачать больше его жизнь.  
Бобби бросил монету в тигель, почерневший от сажи после последнего использования, и начал читать освобождающее заклинание над сыплющим искрами сиреневатым огнем.  
*  
После долгой и однообразной поездки братья припарковали Импалу и молча пошли по маленькому скучному Пайкс-Крику.  
Здесь не было ничего, что при нормальных обстоятельствах могло бы заинтересовать их, но их обстоятельства были далеки от нормальных.  
\- Это точно тот город? – Дин оглянулся на Сэма в поисках подтверждения.  
\- Ага. Пайкс-Крик, родной город Эрика.  
Продолжая идти вперед, они в конечном итоге нашли, что искали – неприметный и скромный фасад магазина, приткнувшийся между банком и продуктовым магазином. Выцветшая вывеска над дверью гласила: «Кэллоуэй: монеты и медали».  
\- Готов? – снова посмотрел на Сэма Дин.  
Сэм сопроводил кивок улыбкой.  
*  
Роджер Кэллоуэй поднял взгляд от учетной книги и посмотрел на двух незнакомцев, вошедших в пустой магазин. Когда посетители с подживающими синяками на лицах принялись осматриваться, с интересом глядя на монеты и медали, он немного напрягся, но затем тот, что повыше, тепло и неожиданно искренне улыбнулся – и Роджер расслабился.  
\- Могу я вам чем-то помочь?  
*  
\- Надеюсь, - с улыбкой ответил Сэм. – Мы хотели бы узнать ваше мнение об этом.  
Дин вынул из кармана куртки два кожаных мешочка и высыпал их содержимое на стойку. Кэллоуэй насчитал десять золотых монет.  
Подхватив одну из них, он изучил ее через лупу и уставился на братьев.  
\- Где вы это взяли?  
Дин пожал плечами.  
\- Наш… дедушка недавно умер, мы нашли это в подвале.  
Сэм невольно заметил, что руки продавца задрожала.  
В последующие полчаса Роджер Кэллоуэй становился все более взволнованным. Он рылся в каких-то книгах, звонил коллегам, копался в интернете, снова изучал монеты.  
Когда он наконец вернулся к своим совершенно спокойным клиентам, лицо его выражало то ли ужас, то ли восторг – как у человека, выигравшего в лотерею.  
\- Я… я уверен, что они подлинные, - немного заикаясь, произнес он. – Вы понимаете, что попало вам в руки?  
Дин кивнул.  
\- Какие-то старые монеты, мой брат думает, что римские.  
\- Римские, ага, - пробормотал Кэллоуэй, явно балансируя на грани истерики. – Времен правления императора Гая Постума, - пояснил он, вытирая лоб платком. – Они невероятно редкие, потому что этот парень почти обанкротил Римскую Империю, и наличности в те годы было немного.  
Сэму показалось, что когда Кэллоуэй моргнул, он услышал шелест купюр.  
\- И что вы нам за них дадите? – непринужденно спросил Дин.  
Кэллоуэй тяжело сглотнул, пытаясь посчитать что-то дрожащими пальцами на калькуляторе. Он явно пытался сообразить, сколько сможет выручить за эти монеты, и ругался себе под нос, потому что не попадал по нужным кнопкам.  
\- Как… как насчет тридцати тысяч?  
Братья переглянулись и спокойно кивнули, словно речь шла о стоимости бутерброда с сыром.  
\- Идет, - улыбнулся Дин. – Выпишите чек на хоспис Пайкса, ладно?  
*  
В ошеломленном молчании они сели в Импалу и отправились в обратный путь.  
\- Мы правильно поступили, Дин, - сказал Сэм.  
Дин кивнул и вдруг широко и искренне улыбнулся.  
\- Да, это покроет несколько полумарафонов, которые Эрик не сможет пробежать в будущем.  
Сэм с грустной улыбкой кивнул.  
\- Да… - согласился он и помотал головой. – Не могу поверить, что мы сделали это. Когда я думаю о том, что можно было сделать с тридцатью кусками… - он замолк и недоверчиво присвистнул. – Только подумай, мы могли бы купить новую Импалу!  
Дин бросил на него ледяной взгляд.  
\- Ты что несешь?! – он отвернулся и похлопал по рулю. – Не слушай его, Детка, я скорее его продам, чем тебя.  
Сэм ухмыльнулся, и в машине повисло вполне компанейское молчание. Дин вывернул на шоссе, ведущее к дому Бобби. Сэм поглядывал на него, радуясь тому, что из этих мытарств вышло хоть что-то хорошее, и что они смогли хоть отчасти вернуть долг Эрику.  
Это был только один шаг на пути к их восстановлению, но Дин теперь выглядел живее.

*  
Прошло немало минут прежде, чем Дин снова заговорил.  
\- Сэм?  
\- А?  
\- А мы ведь молодцы, да? – вдруг спросил он, хитро покосившись на Сэма.  
\- Ну и? – с любопытством протянул Сэм.  
Дин порылся в кармане куртки и положил еще две монеты на приборную доску.  
Он пожал плечами.  
\- Я не мог устоять, - с наигранным смущением усмехнулся Дин. – Если старик Кэллоуэй дал нам тридцать штук за десять, то вот еще шесть тысяч баксов – две мне, две тебе, две Бобби.  
Сэм расхохотался. Похоже, благодаря Дину, их путь к восстановлению будет не лишен оттенка роскоши.   
Его это устраивало.


End file.
